Entre luz y oscuridad
by Yousei kato
Summary: La situación en la congregación de la sombra, se vulvió impredecible e inestable, debido a la batalla con el akuma nivel cuatro….La congregación está casi destruida. Y para empeorar la situación, los rumores del decimo cuarto Noé se han propagado rápidamente. Y por un solo error el destino toma un giro inesperado...en donde Allen tendra que buscar respuestas..y toda la verdad.
1. Un error

Hola a todos. Les agradezco que lean este fic que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo. Tal vez surjan algunas dudas más adelante, pero si las hay, con gusto las responderé.

Bueno antes que nada (o antes de que se me olvide):

**Declaimer:** D gray man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, solo la trama de este fic y unos cuantos personajes que aparecerán son de mi propiedad.

**Aviso:** Aparecerán algunos insultos a lo largo del fic, algunos por parte de Kanda.

**Aclaraciones del fic: **El fic empieza a partir del capítulo 103, pero en este, no cambiaran de sede. Los personajes permanecerán en este lugar por un tiempo, hasta que decida hacer algún cambio.

El fic estará enfocado en el punto de vista de Allen, aunque también alguno de los capítulos podría llegar a ser el P.O.V. de algún otro personaje.

Bueno… sin más demora:

* * *

Capítulo 1: Un error.

Toda mi vida, todo lo que conocía, y las personas a las que yo quería, se vieron obligados a pagar por errores que no debían de llevar. Por culpa de un solo error, mi vida y la de los demás dio un giro sorpresivo e inesperado.

Para mí, las opciones que tenía en ese entonces, eran casi nulas y al tratar de salir de esas situaciones, cometí muchos errores y herí a muchas personas. Aunque todo eso había estado en mi contra, y cuando menos creí … también me sucedieron hechos que ese entonces me parecían imposibles. Y por unos momentos las penas que llevaba sobre mis hombros, desaparecieron y conocí a personas muy cercanas a mí, que me hicieron creer en lo que yo ya empezaba a creer perdido.

Pero….todo cambio cuando en un inesperado giro del destino, tuve que tomar una difícil decisión, que me llevo a estar justo….**Entre la luz y la oscuridad**.

* * *

Flash back-

Había pasado una semana desde que la Congregación casi fue destruida por completo. Los que quedaban después de ese incidente, se apuraban en terminar de reconstruir la sede, que se encontraba muy destruida después de la batalla con el akuma de nivel cuatro y de que se había destruido la planta del arca.

Desde entonces, los buscadores y algunos exorcistas, no habían tenido descanso después de lo sucedido. Los buscadores tenían que buscar día y noche a los akuma que se habían escapado. Y para los exorcistas era destruir a todos esos akumas, a pesar de las heridas, y así evitar que hubiera otro ataque, de lo contrario estaríamos en una gran desventaja.

En la sección científica, los científicos que habían quedado, se apresuraban a ayudar con la reconstrucción de la sede. Excepto Reever y Johnny, que en ese entonces buscaban a Komui, por toda la sección científica. Como no aparecía ahí, decidieron buscar a Lenalee a la enfermería, era completamente seguro que Komui se encontrara ahí, sólo para estar pegado a su hermana.

Al igual que Lenalee, varios miembros de la congregación se encontraban en la enfermería, incluyéndome, ya que había quedado mal herido cuando peleé con el akuma nivel cuatro. Yo me encontraba inconsciente en una de las camillas que estaban en la enfermería.

Mi arma anti-akuma había sido dañada por el akuma, y seguro cuando yo despertara, Komui trataría de repararla, y eso no me agradaba para nada, desde el día en que llegue a la congregación, no me agradó que Komui lo arreglara, aunque fuera realmente necesario. Más bien no me agradó la manera de repararla, si lo pienso, aún me provoca escalofríos.

Lenalee, por fortuna, no había salido mal herida y las enfermeras sólo revisaban algunas heridas muy leves, que había sufrido cuando peleó con el akuma. Lenalee se encontraba recostada en una camilla, en donde Komui permanecía al lado de ella, para poder cuidar de Lenalee.

Algunas veces Komui era muy sobreprotector con ella y me consta, que eso le hacía sentir en algunas ocasiones avergonzada, por ese comportamiento tal sobreprotector de su hermano mayor. Y también algunas veces resultaba un poco ofensivo para nosotros, por algunos arranques de locura de Komui. Pero, sabemos perfectamente que lo hacía por Lenalee y por eso no respondíamos, a menos que Lenalee le pusiera un alto o que Komui creara uno de sus famosos "Komurin". En esas circunstancias si actuábamos.

Durante la revisión, Lenalee había volteado varias veces a la habitación donde yo estaba, miraba unos cuantos segundos hacía la habitación y luego volvía a prestar atención a las enfermeras, que le daban unas cuantas indicaciones. Komui se había percatado de la preocupación de Lenalee. Se veía muy triste desde que había sido la batalla en la Congregación, yo sabía que se culpaba de no haber llegado antes para ayudarme, para evitar que saliera herido de esa manera, eso entristecía mucho a Komui, que se limitaba a estar a su lado.

Komui, poco a poco puso su mano sobre la mano de Lenalee, que se encontraba recargada en el suave colchón de la camilla. Lenalee inmediatamente, volteó a ver a su hermano, que la veía con una cara sonriente, mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

"Ya no te preocupes Lenalee" "Allen está en buenas manos"- Komui tomó un mechón de los cabellos de Lenalee, y lo apartó de su cara.

"Todo lo que sucedió es mi culpa, Komui" – Lenalee no podía ocultar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Era muy difícil pensar que hace tan sólo unos meses, sólo tenían que combatir a akumas de nivel uno y dos. Ahora, todo era diferente, los Noé atacaban frecuentemente y con la aparición del akuma nivel cuatro, no se sabía que más se podría esperar del enemigo.

"Lena, no llores." "Allen estará como nuevo cuando despierte" " Ya lo verás" – Komui se iba a parar, cuando una de las enfermeras corrió rápidamente a donde yo estaba. Llamando la atención de los hermanos

"¿Qué sucede?"- Komui preguntó a una de las enfermeras que estaban cerca.

"El joven Allen Walker ha despertado" – la enfermera respondió y siguió a las demás.

Lenalee volteó a ver a Komui, que de inmediato asintió. Ella se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que lentamente resbalaban por sus mejillas.

"Vamos" –Lenalee se paró al instante, aunque al principio le costó trabajo caminar. Aun no se acostumbraba a su nueva inocencia, que ahora eran unas zapatillas rojas.

Lenalee y Komui corrieron hacia la habitación con mucha dificultad, ya que todas las enfermeras se encontraban en la entrada y no los dejaban pasar. Poco a poco, lograron entrar y se dirigieron hacia la camilla donde yo estaba, había recuperado la consciencia, aunque aún me encontraba un poco desorientado. Pero ahora me encontraba mucho mejor. De inmediato me percaté de su presencia y les hablé para que se acercaran, mientras, dibujaba en mi rostro una sonrisa…

"Lenalee…Komui…..que bueno que estén todos a salvo" –traté de bajar de la camilla y así poder caminar hacia ellos, pero Lenalee se me adelantó y no me dejó que bajara.

"No puedes irte Allen…aún estas herido"- Lenalee se paró enfrente de mí, no permitiría que fuera a ninguna parte.

"La jefa de enfermeras me autorizó salir" "Mis heridas han sanado la mayor parte y ya no es necesario que me quede aquí" – Me puse de pie y caminé hacía Lenalee, que no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa decisión. Se notaba en un gesto de desagrado.

"Sólo iré a mi habitación, nada más" –Les sonreí antes de salir corriendo de la enfermería, a lo que la jefa de enfermeras me regaño, por salir de esa forma. Cuando escuche la riña, paré al instante para disculparme. La mujer asintió, pero aún permanecía enfadada. Cuando por fin se metió a la enfermería, retomé mi curso hacía mi habitación. Me sentía exhausto, a pesar de que pasé casi una semana inconsciente.

Corrí por los pasillos de la Congregación, hacía tiempo que no había estado en la sede y estar de nuevo me alegraba. Aunque haber pasado un tiempo en la división Asiática, no estuvo mal. Estaba ansioso de volver a ver a a Fou, Lou Fa y también a Bak, bueno…a todos, pero sería cuando me dejaran salir de la Congregación y de que Link dejara de vigilarme. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto llegué a una parte de la sede donde todo estaba destruido, y varios buscadores y algunos científicos, estaban trabajando en esa parte, aun después de regresar de hacer búsquedas y terminar su trabajo. Ese panorama era desolador, si hubiera peleado mejor que como lo había hecho, no se hubieran perdido tantas vidas.

Un grito furioso de Kanda, hizo que me sobresaltara, volteé rápidamente para ver de dónde provenía. Por el pasillo se veía correr a Lavi y atrás de él, lo venía persiguiendo Kanda, con Mugen en sus manos. Varios de los buscadores que caminaban tranquilamente por el pasillo, se pegaron a la pared lo más rápido que pudieron, para que Kanda no los cortara con Mugen. Con él, se podría esperar cualquier cosa. Y más si estaba enojado.

Los gritos de Lavi y de Kanda resonaban en toda la sede, provocando que varios de los que estaban en la Congregación, buscaran un lugar seguro. Ya que si estaban cerca, nadie estaría a salvo de Kanda.

"Vamos Yu" "No era para tanto" - Lavi corría rápidamente por el pasillo, estaba vestido con el nuevo uniforme, pero ahora estaba todo sucio.

"No me llames por mi nombre, idiota" – Kanda se veía muy furioso, parecía que Kanda haría cualquier cosa para atrapar a Lavi. Hasta herir a quien se atravesara en su camino.

"A…Allen" – Lavi corrió hacia mí, pero no le di tiempo y me le adelanté y corrí a mi habitación. Yo no iba a resolver sus problemas con Kanda, si quería que se resolviera tendría que hacerlo el mismo. Lavi tocó fuertemente la puerta de la habitación. No abrí la puerta y Lavi tocaba varias veces para que lo dejara entrar, pero no le abrí.

"Vamos Moyashi" "déjame entrar" – no le dije ni una palabra. Aunque quería reclamarle por llamarme de esa forma, decidí dejarlo hablando solo.

Lavi logró ver a Kanda a unos cuantos metros de él, y al ver que no le quise abrir la puerta, no le quedó de otra más que seguir corriendo.

Unos cuantos minutos después, ya no se escuchaban los gritos de ellos dos. Di un profundo suspiro, por fin podía dejar de estar sosteniendo la puerta.

"Uff….." "Qué bueno que no permanecí con ese par" – No quería involucrarme en esos momentos con Kanda. Normalmente lo hacía, pero en esos momentos no estaba reparada mi inocencia, así no podría luchar con Kanda.

Lentamente me acerque y recosté en la cama, que permanecía igual que cuando se fuimos a Edo, estaba bastante cansado, tenía que aprovechar que los Noé no estaban atacando, para poder descansar, era por lo menos una recompensa por estar luchando durante todo ese tiempo. Permanecí un rato recostado tratando de dormir, y cerré los ojos, hasta que unos veinte minutos después, por fin logré dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, desperté al escuchar un gran golpe proveniente de la pared. Me levanté lentamente y me senté en el colchón, me puse mis botas y me dirigí hacia la puerta para ver lo que estaba sucediendo afuera, abrí la puerta y logré ver a Lavi y a Kanda. Lavi tenía a Mugen cerca de su cuello y Kanda permanecía ahí por si él realizaba algún movimiento.

"A…Allen" Ayúdame por favor" – Mugen se acercó más al cuello de Lavi.

"No lo haré" "No sé qué le hallas hecho, pero no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte" "Mi inocencia está dañada, no podría hacer nada contra Mugen"- Me di la vuelta sin mirar a los ojos a Lavi, iba a retomar mi curso hacía la oficina de Komui, pero Kanda esta vez cambió de objetivo y ahora me estaba apuntando con Mugen.

"No corras, Moyashi" – Kanda permanecía con Mugen cerca de mi espalda, y Lavi aprovechó ese momento para escapar de Kanda.

"Me llamo Allen, Bakanda" "¿Cuantas veces tengo repetirlo?" - Hervía de rabia, Kanda sabía que no me gusta que me digan de esa manera. Por más que se lo digo, no me llama por mi nombre. Y me seguía llamando con el apelativo de "Moyashi". Y lo que más me molestaba es que también Lavi me empezara a llamar de esa manera.

"No tengo tiempo Kanda" "Tengo que ir con Komui para que arregle mi inocencia" – Trataba de no responderle con más a Kanda, me alejé de Kanda, fue entonces cuando se percató de que Lavi se había escabullido cuando hablábamos.

"Conejo cobarde"- por esta vez, Kanda dejó que se escapara, tarde o temprano aparecería y entonces podría rebanarlo con Mugen. Sin ninguna apuración, se dirigió a su habitación, pero no se percató que Lavi estaba escondido en una habitación cercana. Lavi era demasiado temerario, no sé bien si trataba de hacerse el valiente o era demasiado tonto como para arriesgar su vida con cada jugarreta que le hacía a Kanda, sinceramente no lo sé.

Caminé por el pasillo hacia la oficina de Komui, lo hacía lo más lento que podía. Aunque fuera urgente que reparara la inocencia, aún seguía con temor a Komui. De de tan sólo pensarlo me dio un ligero escalofrió.

Cuando me fui acercando a la oficina de Komui, unas voces conocidas, me llamaron la atención, provenía de la oficina de Komui. Una voz….. La reconocí al instante.

"Ese es Malcolm Lvellie"- me asomé con mucho sigilo hacía el interior de la habitación. Komui se encontraba sentado cerca de su escritorio, en donde habían demasiados papeles, como siempre. Pero enfrente de él se encontraban sentados Lvellie y Link, que permanecía demasiados serios de lo normal.

"¿También Link?" – ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo?.

"No existe otra forma de decírselo" – dijo Komui, su semblante era de preocupación.

"No existe otra forma" "Es un peligro que Allen Walker quede libre"- Se escuchaba la voz cortante de Lvellie.

"¿Por qué están hablando de mí?" – No entendía que era lo que planeaban esos tres, pero de seguro iba a ser algo malo.

"Pero eso le afectaría bastante"- Komui levantó la voz.

"No se pueden desobedecer órdenes, Komui" – Link se puso de pie junto con Malcolm Lvellie. Mostrando esa cara sin emociones de siempre.

"Debe haber otra forma de…." – Komui fue interrumpido por Lvellie, que golpeó el escritorio llamando la atención de Komui.

"¿Acaso quieres que el alma del Decimocuarto Noé, despierte de Allen y tome el control de su cuerpo?" "A fin de cuentas el forma parte de la familia Noé" – Malcolm terminó de hablar, dejando a Komui sin palabras.

Me quedé inmóvil, no era posible que fuera verdad lo que decían. ¿Cómo podían creer que era un Noé? , soy un exorcista de la congregación, no tenía nada que ver con él decimocuarto. A menos que…abrí los ojos completamente, la sombra de la habitación donde estaba el piano en el arca, entonces…¿ era del decimocuarto?. Esa sombra lo perseguía desde ese entonces. ….Entonces ¿era verdad lo que decían? Y ¿Esa era el alma del decimocuarto Noé?.

No entendía, porque decían que yo era el décimo cuarto. Sólo porque podía leer La partitura del piano que estaba en el arca no era razón para acusarlo. Esos símbolos me los había enseñado Mana cuando era pequeño, éramos los únicos que conocíamos el significado de cada símbolo. Aunque no comprendía bien, como era que Timcanpy había grabado esos símbolos, si ni siquiera había conocido a Cross cuando eso pasó. Las preguntas invadían mi mente y lo que había escuchado sobre el decimocuarto me tenía desconcertado. Tenía que averiguar más, pero si se quedaba en la Congregación seguramente me iban a encarcelar por orden de Lvellie. No debía permitir eso.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude a la salida subterránea de la sede, varios que me habían visto pasar, se preguntaban a donde me dirigía, pero no dieron importancia y regresaron a lo que hacían. Subí rápidamente a uno de los botes que habían en la orilla y me fui remandó para salir de la congregación, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros, mis guantes blancos, mi camisa blanca, el chaleco y una capa con una capucha. No quería llevar el uniforme de exorcista y mucho menos que alguien viera mi cabello y mi mano izquierda. Si llevaba el uniforme, alguien podría reconocerme.

Remé durante unos cuantos minutos. Esos minutos parecían interminables, el silencio sepulcral y la oscuridad del canal me empezaban a inquietar. Hasta que por fin logré ver una tenue luz justo enfrente de mí, el ocaso, apenas iluminaba los cielos. Ahora que por fin estaba fuera, corrí sin parar hacia uno de los pueblos cercanos, tenía que huir hasta que descubriera la verdad sobre el decimocuarto y no podría volver hasta descubrirlo.

* * *

Este es mi primer fic de D gray man, así que por favor comenten. Tengo algunos errores al redactar, pero procuro no cometerlos. Conforme avance la historia, espero que la trama sea de su agrado.


	2. Por fin fuera

Capítulo 2: Por fin fuera.

Ya llevaba bastante rato corriendo. Desde que salí de la Congregación había corrido sin parar ni un solo instante, solo podía pensar en llegar al pueblo más cercano. Estaba cansado de correr, aunque no comprendía bien la razón de su cansancio, yo estaba más que acostumbrado a correr grandes distancias (gracias a mi maestro), pero ese día no era así, me había cansado más rápido de lo habitual.

Al irme acercando a la entrada de pueblo, me detuve cerca de un inmenso árbol que estaba cerca de la entrada. No pasaría nada si descansaba por unos momentos, además no faltaba mucho para que fuera la media noche.

Lentamente me senté cerca de su inmenso árbol y me recosté en su enorme y duro tronco. Cerré los ojos por unos cuantos instantes y los volví a abrir, lentamente fui juntando mis piernas y fui recargando los brazos en mis rodillas. Me mantuve con la mirada perdida, ahora estaba completamente perdido en mis pensamientos, en lo único que en ese momento podía pensar, era en lo dicho por Lvellie: "A fin de cuentas el forma parte de la familia Noé", podía recordar claramente la forma en que lo decía: con una voz cortante y con una mirada de odio, que no podía borrarme de la mente. Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, mientras más lo pensaba, más me confundía. Inconsciente mente apreté los puños con fuerza, al igual que mi quijada, que por la fuerza que ejercía empezaba a dolerme. No supe cuánto tiempo pasé de esa manera.

Si era cierto lo que decían….. ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho antes?….. ¿Por qué hasta ahora?... Tenía todo el derecho de saber sobre esas sospechas, al principio me hubiera opuesto a esa idea, pero al menos me lo hubieran dicho, en vez de mantenerse callados.

Me sentía confundido, todo lo dicho y lo sucedido en ese día me hacían pensar en soluciones desesperadas de salir de esa situación. Pero…. sentí algo posarse en mi cabeza, mientras se movía lentamente y se acomodaba en mí cabello. Levanté la mano derecha para tocar lo que se había parado en mi cabeza…logré a tocar algo parecido a plumas suaves y algo redondeado a lo que ligeramente di un apretón, recibiendo como respuesta nada más y nada menos que un mordisco. Abrí los ojos como platos, rápidamente bajé la mano, que seguía estando atrapada por esos filosos colmillos, y ví perfectamente lo que hace unos momentos acababa de llegar…..

"¿Timcanpy?" – Miré confundido al pequeño golem, al escuchar su nombre, inmediatamente dejó de morderme la mano.

Timcanpy rápidamente voló de nuevo hacía mi cabeza. Tim trataba de volverse a parar entre mi cabello blanco, pero no lo dejé hacerlo, lo agarré de la cola a medio vuelo y después lo sostuve firmemente entre mis manos.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"- No pude evitar preguntar eso, empezaba a temer que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de que había huido y que solo hayan mandado a Timcanpy sólo para encontrarme.

Inmediatamente el golem se soltó del agarre y se dirigió al suelo, dónde se paró y abrió su boca, de dónde se alcanzó a apreciar la grabación que había hecho Timcanpy: Se veía el instante en que había salió corriendo por los pasillos de la congregación, justó después de eso ví el instante en el que casi chocaba con los rastreadores que pasaban por el pasillo que inmediatamente se hicieron a un lado para que él lograra pasar. Hasta ese punto toda iba bien. De repente logré ver de reojo unas figuras que pasaron rápidamente unos momentos después que había pasado.

"Espera…" "Regresa, quiero ver que es lo que pasó" – Ordené al golem, que obedeció al instante y regresó la grabación en el momento preciso en el que pasaban dos figuras.

Poco a poco fue disminuyendo de velocidad la grabación y de esa forma logré ver perfectamente que las figuras que habían pasado como rayo en el pasillo eran Lavi y Kanda que corrían por toda la congregación desde esa mañana.

Di un profundo suspiro de alivio, tal parece que no se habían dado cuenta de que salía de la Congregación, o si no hubiera tenido serios problemas.

"Sigue" –le indiqué a Timcanpy, para que prosiguiera con la grabación, que de inmediato acató mi orden.

Se lograba ver cuando llegué a la salida de la congregación, cuando me subí al bote, por el cual me trasporté hasta que estaba afuera de la congregación. Casi de inmediato se vio que yo salía corriendo rápidamente entre los árboles que abundaban la región.

Me sorprendí de lo cerca que había estado Timcanpy como para grabar eso, y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de su presencia, hasta que el golem se había acurrucado entre mis cabellos blancos fue cuando me percaté. Inmediatamente empecé a disculparme con Timcanpy, que había dejado de mostrar la grabación y se había parado entre mis manos.

"Perdón por haberte dejado" "No debí de hacer hecho eso" – Cambié mi mirada a un semblante de tristeza. El golem se dio cuenta de mi reacción y voló hacia mi rostro, dónde se acercó y se pegó en mi rostro, al tiempo que hacía pequeños movimientos, tratando de que cambiara de ánimo.

Vi lo que trataba de hacer Timcanpy, y esta vez lo agarré con cuidado y lo sostuve entre mis manos, en dónde el golem empezó a dar pequeños saltos, tratando de indicarme que me pusiera de pie. Entendí a qué se refería y de inmediato me puso de pie y lo solté, de inmediato empezó a volar cerca de mí, ahora que Timcanpy estaba cerca, me sentía mejor y estaba listo para seguir con el viaje. Bueno…..no sin antes pedirle a Tim que se escondiera entre el abrigo, para que las personas que lo vieran, no se asustaran al verlo volar cerca.

Timcanpy no se quejó con la orden, sino que en vez de eso, se acomodó lentamente entre el cálido abrigo, que lo mantendría caliente hasta que llegáramos a nuestro destino. Que aún era incierto.

Me acerqué lentamente a la puerta del pueblo, dónde afortunadamente nadie había alcanzado a ver cuando Timcanpy llegó.

Traté de hacer todo lo posible para que no se alcanzara a ver mi cabello blanco, ya que varios cabellos rebeldes asomaban desde la capucha, aunque no se alcanzaba a apreciar el color. Por lo menos no se veía.

Con mucho cuidado entré por la enorme puerta del pueblo, que al moverla rechinaba con un sonido agudo que hizo que el pobre de Timcanpy brincara de susto, al pasar de un profundo silencio a un fuerte sonido. Me disculpé por lo ocurrido y después entré. Ya dentro, varias personas que estaban cerca de los locales me miraban con sorpresa y no despegaban su vista de mí, esa manera en la que me miraban no me agradaba y me hacía sentir incomodo, como cuando Link me seguía a todas partes y me vigilaba a cada momento algo de lo que aún no me acostumbraba.

Caminé lentamente entre todas las personas que se encontraban cerca y las personas que iban caminando en las calles las cuales la mayoría iba apresurada y no me prestaban atención, para mi fortuna. Atravesé las calles con mucho cuidado, fui evitando chocar con las personas que salían de las tiendas y que me empezaban a mirar de manera extraña. Algo que no me afectaba demasiado, ya estaba acostumbrado a que las personas me vieran de esa manera, esas personas no eran la excepción.

Al final de esa misma calle, me dio cuenta de un profundo callejón, que estaba muy oscuro, a excepción de una tenue luz que se lograba apreciar a la distancia. Lentamente me encaminé por ese estrecho callejón, mientras procuraba no chocar con los objetos que se encontraban ahí.

Al final del callejón se alcanzaba a escuchar una música alegre y se escuchaban algunas voces. Me pegué a la pared y poco a poco me asomé, sigilosamente para que no me vieran, con el rabillo del ojo logré ver a varias personas que estaban bailando y riéndose al tiempo que algunos hacían algunos trucos y maniobras.

"¿Un circo?" – Me sorprendió esa escena, hace mucho tiempo que no veía uno. Aunque….. al ver las personas alegres, y escuchar la música y cantos de todos, me empezaron a recordar algunas de las cosas que hacía con Mana. Una ligera sonrisa se formó en mis labios y no pude evitar seguir observando esa peculiar escena.

De repente, Timcanpy salió rápidamente de la capa, haciendo que diera un paso atrás y que pisara un enorme pedazo de concreto que sobresalía del suelo, provocando que tropezara y callera al duro suelo, produciendo un fuerte sonido.

Inmediatamente la música paró y se dejaron de escuchar las risas que antes se escuchaban en unísono, en cambio ahora se escuchaban susurros y algunas personas que levantaban la voz, preguntando que sucedía.

"Diablos…esto no se ve bien" – Me puse de pie y corrí lo más rápido que pude por dónde había entrado, estaría en problemas si lo atrapaban ya que los había estado espiando.

Pero….sin previo aviso, una chica entro al callejón. Yo no había visto cuando entró, y cuando la logré ver ya era demasiado tarde…. Los dos chocamos, al tiempo que caíamos al suelo. La chica había caído en el duro suelo y yo había caído encima de los objetos que estaban ahí.

"Uuugg"- Me empecé a sobar la espalda. Me paré despacio, mientras levantaba la vista hacía la chica, que aún permanecía en el suelo. De inmediato corrí hacía donde estaba y le ayudé a pararse. La chica vestía con un vestido de color gris y se tapaba al igual que él con una capucha, probablemente para protegerse del frio.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" –la tomé del brazo, ayudándola a ponerse de pie por completo.

"S…si" "Soló fueron unos cuantos golpes" – La chica ya estaba completamente de pie y fijo su vista en mí. Sus ojos azules me miraban fijamente, y su cabello castaño volaba al ritmo del viento….que corría lentamente por el callejón.

"Bien" "Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, tengo que buscar algún lugar en donde pasar la noche" "Perdona por lo sucedido" – Di la vuelta, y empecé a caminar hacía la calle, pero…..

"Espera" – La chica me tomó del brazo, a lo que volteé a ver confundido.

"Perdona por haber aparecido de esa manera" "Fue mi culpa que hubiéramos chocado" – la chica soltó mi brazo y agachó su cabeza en modo de disculpa.

"Eso no es cierto" "También es mi culpa" "Chocamos por que salí corriendo" – Me disculpó al igual que la chica, que sólo me respondió con una radiante sonrisa. Iba a decir algo, hasta que alguien nos interrumpió.

"Emi"- Atrás de nosotros corría un hombre robusto, que vestía ropa de circo, se veía enfadado.

"¿Dónde te habías metido?" – el hombre se detuvo en frente de nosotros y miró fijamente con una mirada enojada a la chica.

"Fui a comprar comida" "¿A dónde más iba a ir?" – La chica cargaba unas bolsas con mucha comida. Le respondió enojada, el hombre sólo se quedó mirando la reacción de la chica con una mirada seria. Aunque en un momento, su mirada cambió de posición, y me di cuenta que me estaba viendo a mí.

"¿Quién eres tú?" – El hombre lo miraba serio, haciendo que Allen se pusiera nervioso.

"Y…..Yo…" – Tragué saliva….iba a decir algo, pero la chica fue más rápida.

"Choqué accidentalmente con él hace unos momentos" "Fue mi culpa" – La chica se rascó la cabeza, mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa. El hombre levantó la ceja y puso una cara burlona.

"Debí suponerlo" "Bueno…. No tenías que decir eso para ocultar a tu novio" – el hombre se dio la vuelta, aún con ese gesto, un ligero sonrojo se notó en mi rostro. La chica no toleró lo dicho, e inmediatamente se acercó a toda velocidad al hombre, que cuando se dio cuenta de que corría hacía él, ya era tarde, y lo único que recordaba era que cuando abrió los ojos ya se encontraba golpeado en el suelo.

"¡No es mi novio!" "Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama" – A la chica se le notaban que estaba enfadada. A lo que el hombre retrocedió unos cuantos metros. Y yo…miraba confundido lo sucedido, al tiempo que una gotera caía de mi cien.

"Ehh…" "E…Estaba bromeando" – El hombre movió las manos tratando de calmarla, se disculpó de inmediato y cuando pudo, salió corriendo. Dejando a la chica conmigo..

"Perdona por lo que acabas de ver" "Ya me estaba hartando" "Siempre se comporta de esa manera" - la chica me sonrió de forma amigable. Aun así, todavía estaba sorprendido, ella me empezaba a recordar mucho a Lenalee y a Komui. Reí ligeramente al darme cuenta de eso.

"No hay problema" – Sonreí, de la misma manera que la chica.

"Que descortés fui" "Me llamo Emi Nagai" – Emi me dio la mano y yo hice lo mismo.

"Yo soy Allen Walker" – Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Y ahora…¿A dónde iras?" - Emi se acercó y me miró con cara curiosa, No sé por qué, pero en algunas ocasiones esa mirada me incomodaba.

"Por ahora no tengo ningún lugar para pasar la noche" "Sería mejor que buscará un hotel" "ya pasa de la media noche" – Me despedí….y volteé para irme.

"Espera" "Podrías quedarte con nosotros" "Hablaremos con el dueño del circo para ver si puedes vivir con nosotros" "Mañana partiremos a otra ciudad, pero podrías acompañarnos, si no te molesta" - Emi esperaba impaciente mi respuesta. Baje la mirada y pensé en esa solicitud. Si me quedaba en un hotel, probablemente me encontrarían, no debía quedarme en un lugar fijo, sería demasiado fácil que me encontraran. En cambio, si iba con ellos, podría acompañarlos a la otra ciudad y ganaría tiempo. Esa era mi única opción. Esta decidido…

"Está bien….los acompañaré" "Tal vez podría ayudarles en algo"- Emi al escuchar mi respuesta, me tomó de la mano y me guio en dirección a dónde estaba el circo. Cuando llegamos, los presentes se nos quedaron mirando fijamente.

"¿Quién es él?" – una mujer que estaba cerca de una carpa, me miró fríamente y con una mirada seria.

"Su nombre es Allen Walker" "Él quiere trabajar con nosotros" – Emi se le acercó a la mujer que permanecía con el ceño fruncido.

"¿En que nos podría ayudar?" "Se ve muy debilucho" – La mujer se rio. Yo hice un gesto de enfado, lo que dijo no dio gracia.

"Hace varios años permanecía a un circo" "Sé hacer varias cosas" – fije la mirada en esa mujer, que parecía retarme.

"Ya lo veremos" "Mañana sabremos qué opina el dueño" – sin decir más la mujer se metió a la carpa, seguida por otras mujeres que estaban en él lugar.

"No le hagas caso" "Ella está muy al pendiente de quién o qué va con nosotros" "Te acostumbraras a ella" - Emi agarró mi brazo y me condujo a una carpa, dónde habían varias camas.

"Puedes pasar la noche aquí" "Hay varias camas desocupadas" - Emi dejó una cobija en la cama.

"Muchas gracias" - dije de forma amigable. Emi sonrió y salió de la carpa.

Ya que se había ido, me quité las botas y. Me acosté en la cama y me cubrí con la cobija. Miré fijamente el techo, ahora podría ocultarme por unos cuantos días, pero de seguro ya se debieron de haber dado cuenta en la congregación de que no estaba y me empezarían a buscar. Tenía que pensar en una forma de evadirlos, por lo menos hasta que descubriera la verdad, pero por ahora debía descansar o de lo contrario no podría seguir. Me cerciore de que la capucha cubriera completamente mi cabello y la cicatriz. Y lentamente fui cerrando los ojos, estaba cansado…algo que no era muy característico mí, y no tardé mucho en quedarme dormido.

* * *

Todos habían estado muy apurados desde esa mañana. Lavi y Kanda se habían estado persiguiendo durante todo el día, hasta que Lenalee los detuvo en una de sus carreras. Lavi luchaba para zafarse del agarre de Lenalee, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Kanda ya estaba ahí. Ya no tenía escapatoria.

"Hasta que por fin te dignas a detenerte" "Ahora podre rebanarte con Mugen" – Kanda desvaino a Mugen y su mirada era aterradora. Lavi de inmediato se puso atrás de Lenalee, para que no le hiciera nada.

"Protégeme Lenalee" – Lavi miraba aterrorizado a Kanda, esta vez sí lo había hecho enojar en serio y no pararía hasta rebanarlo, a lo que Lavi estaba escapando a toda costa.

"Vamos" "Ya deténganse los dos" "Parecen niños pequeños, correteándose por toda la Congregación" – Lenalee miró a los dos chicos, que inmediatamente dejaron de corretearse.

"Así está mejor" – Lenalee sonrió.

"A propósito..." "¿Han visto a Allen?" – Lenalee miró fijamente a los dos, que de inmediato negaron.

"¿Por qué preguntas Lenalee?" – Lavi se acercó a la china.

"Lo fui a buscar a su habitación para que todos juntos fuéramos al comedor, pero no se encontraba ahí" "Después fui al comedor para ver si estaba ahí y nada" –Lenalee miro nerviosa a los chicos.

"Sólo lo vimos esta mañana" "Ya no lo hemos visto desde entonces" – Lavi pensó un momento, a donde pudo haber ido. Fue entonces que Lavi volteó a ver a Kanda, con una mirada curiosa, que el japonés logró ver y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué tanto me vez?"- Kanda permanecía con la misma mirada seria de siempre.

"¿De casualidad no viste a donde se fue Moyashi?" – Lavi miraba fijamente a Kanda, que trataba de evadir la mirada molesta de Lavi.

"No soy la niñera de Moyashi, como para que lo ande siguiéndolo a todas partes" "A demás, yo estaba persiguiéndote idiota" – Kanda frunció el ceño fastidiado por esa pregunta tan obvia.

"Bueno, pero no tenías que ser tan directo Yu"- Lavi ignoraba el peligro que representaba Kanda cuando mencionaba su nombre. Realmente conoció las consecuencias en unos pocos instantes, porque ya Kanda tenía a Mugen con cerca de su cuello, y de sus ojos se produjo un brillo aterrador. Lavi se estremeció.

"Ya cálmense" "No hay tiempo para sus juegos" – Lenalee separó a los dos. Y Kanda volteó a ver a Lenalee furioso, pero ella le respondió de la misma manera. Kanda vio esa reacción y guardó a Mugen y se escuchó un ligero gruñido como protesta.

"Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Komui" "Quizá él sabe dónde está" – Lavi se dirigió a Lenalee, mientras ponía su mano en su cuello. Había estado a punto de ser rebanado por Kanda.

"Entonces, vamos a preguntarle" – Lenalee hacia la oficina de Komui, seguida por Lavi, que no quería quedarse solo con Kanda, que aún permanecía con ese brillo siniestro en los ojos y para no correr como ellos, fue caminando, el comportamiento de esos dos le había parecido muy infantil.

Llegando entraron sin tocar a la oficina, dónde Link, Komui y Malcolm los miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Lenalee?" – Komui se dirigió inmediatamente hacía su hermana, mientras abrazaba de la pierna de Lenalee, que se puso roja de vergüenza. Kanda apartó la mirada y Lavi se rio del comportamiento del director.

"Komui…" – Lenalee volteó y vio a Malcolm Lvellie. Sin pensarlo, Lenalee retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, tratándose de alejarse de él.

"Señorita Lenalee" "Veo que aún no me ha perdonado" – Malcolm la miró con la mirada apagada. Lenalee sólo atinaba a mirarlo con un profundo temor, no había olvidado lo que lee había hecho.

"¿Por qué están aquí?" - Link los miró a todos con la misma cara sin emociones de siempre.

"Venimos a preguntarles si sabían dónde está Allen" – Lavi dijo sin más.

"¿No está?" – La mirada de Komui había cambiado a una de preocupación.

"Lo buscamos, pero no lo encontramos por ninguna parte" – Lavi miró a Komui, que se veía aún más preocupado.

"De seguro nos escuchó" – Link dijo tranquilamente. Komui y Malcolm se miraron bastante serios.

"¿De qué hablan?" – Lenalee miraba confundida a los mayores.

"No hay tiempo de explicar" "Debemos de encontrarlo lo más pronto posible" – Komui estaba a punto de salir de la oficina pero Lenalee lo detuvo.

"¿Qué sucede hermano?" – Lenalee lo miró preocupada.

"Lo siento Lenalee, pero en estos momentos no puedo decirte lo que pasa" "Ahora tenemos que encontrar a Allen o habrá muchos problemas" – Komui salió corriendo de la oficina, seguido por Lenalee, Lavi y Kanda. Malcolm y Link sólo se quedaron parados, con la mirada fija en los muchachos.

A unos cuantos kilómetros , yo dormía tranquilamente, sin siquiera sospechar que muy pronto podría estar frente a frente con mis amigos . Pero había algo que podría evitarlo y lo pondría en practica al día siguiente.


	3. Comienzo

Hola a todos. Les agradezco que lean este fic que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo. Tal vez surjan algunas dudas más adelante, pero si las hay, con gusto las responderé.

Bueno antes que nada (o antes de que se me olvide):

**Declaimer:** D gray man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, solo la trama de este fic y unos cuantos personajes que aparecerán son de mi propiedad.

**Aviso:** Aparecerán algunos insultos a lo largo del fic, algunos por parte de Kanda.

**Aclaraciones del fic:** El fic empieza a partir del capítulo 103, pero en este, no cambiaran de sede. Los personajes permanecerán en este lugar por un tiempo, hasta que decida hacer algún cambio.

El fic estará enfocado en el punto de vista de Allen, aunque también alguno de los capítulos podría llegar a ser el P.O.V. de algún otro personaje.

**Palabras del autor:** Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi querida amiga, por motivo de su cumpleaños. ¡Que te la pases muy bien! , y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Y agradezco a FrozenRoze1498 por seguir la historia…..¡Muchas Gracias!

Bueno….. sin más demora, aquí les dejo el capítulo…..

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Comienzo.**

El sol ya había salido. Y afortunadamente, la tranquilidad predominaba en esos momentos. Demasiada….

Yo, aún permanecía profundamente dormido. Estaba bastante cansado, (por todo lo sucedido en esos días no era para menos). Solo había logrado pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en la Congregación…. y me vi forzado a suprimir el cansancio y el hambre que sentía. Solo me había enfocado en alejarme de la Congregación y aún faltaba mucho para que todas mis preguntas fueran resueltas. En esas horas…no había encontrado otra opción, solo me enfocaba en huir.

Pero… gracias a que conocí a Emi, no solo logre ganar tiempo, sino, también tenía la oportunidad de poder hacer algo que no fuera estar vagando en las calles. Y en cambio, en esa noche dormí en una acogedora cama y no en el duro suelo, cerca de algún local. Y lo más importante…no estaba solo.

Ya que por fin me encontraba en un lugar seguro, me dejé llevar por el cansancio. Aunque quería alejarme más, no tenía otra opción que esperar el suficiente tiempo para que la inocencia se reparara por sí sola, ya que nadie podría repararla. Y por lo tanto debía reponer fuerzas para seguir el viaje. Además, cambiarían de ciudad ese mismo día y con un buen disfraz y con lo que había aprendido con Mana, estaría a salvo por un tiempo.

Los ruidos fuera de la carpa se hacían cada vez más fuertes …..Pero aun así, no quería despertarme, no dejaría que algo así perturbara mi sueño. Menos ahora que tenía tiempo. La situación que había sucedido el día anterior me había sido completamente agotador. Y probablemente tendría que estar de la misma forma los próximos días.

Mientras aún dormía, un hombre entró a la carpa, y se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba. De inmediato trató de despertarme, ya que era tarde y tenía que ayudar a recoger y meter todo a las carretas, para que así pudiéramos viajar al siguiente pueblo. El hombre vestía unos pantalones azules y una camisa a rayas que combinaba perfectamente con el pantalón, su cabello estaba alborotado y tenía un grueso bigote. No tenía mucha musculatura, pero se veía más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. No hacia ningún ruido, a pesar de que debía hacer que despertara, solo me movía para hacerme despertar.

Aunque no le hice caso, y no abrí los ojos. A veces Timcanpy me molestaba para tratar de despertarme, ya eran bastantes veces que lo hacía de esa forma ..Pero esta vez no iba caer.

El hombre, al ver que no había tenido ningún resultado, empezó a enfadarse. De ninguna forma de las que había tratado me habían hecho abrir los ojos. El hombre ya había tratado de no ser impulsivo, y no despertarme a la fuerza, como aventándome de la cama o empujándome, que era la forma que generalmente utilizaba para despertar a los jóvenes, que a sus ojos eran demasiado holgazanes. Pero hice caso omiso de esos fallidos intentos y solo me moví unos cuantos centímetros para encontrar una forma cómoda para seguir durmiendo.

Con solo mirarlo una vez, se notaba al instante que la paciencia de ese hombre no era una virtud con el que se identificara, y al parecer era demasiado limitado. Como ninguno de sus intentos habían surtido efecto, ahora, el hombre se preparaba para despertarme como lo hacía con los demás…(tirándome de la cama).

Iba a pasos lentos y muy silenciosos, mientras se iba preparando para empujar y así hacer que despertara.. Pero cuando estaba a punto de empujarme, cambié de lugar (no debí hacerlo). Me acerqué a la orilla de la cama y junte las piernas, mientras me encorvé un poco hacía delante para encontrar una posición más cómoda.

Gracias a ese pequeño movimiento, estaba en la posición perfecta como para que un leve empujón me mandara de bruces al suelo. El hombre vio eso y aprovecho para retroceder y volver a acercarse rápidamente hacia mí, pero como estaba muy enfocado en empujarme, no se percató del gran charco de color rojizo que estaba derramado muy cerca de la cama, y estaba demasiado resbaloso, como si se hubiera derramado aceite, haciendo que le fuera imposible caminar por ahí…(fue Timcanpy el que tiro una botella de vino, gracias a eso me salve XD) …. Haciendo que el hombre se resbalara en el último momento y que cayera al suelo, mientras derribaba unas cuantas cajas que había en el interior.

El hombre, adolorido, se levantó y se dirigió afuera de la carpa, no sin antes dar un pequeño gruñido y voltear a verme, que no hice caso a lo sucedido, creyendo que Timcanpy era el que hacía eso. Con una mirada enojada, salió de la carpa mientras se sobaba la espalda, dejándome solo en la carpa.. o eso creía.

Aunque aún tenía sueño, este se desvaneció cuando un exquisito aroma invadió el ambiente. Lentamente abrí los ojos al percatarme de ese delicioso olor, mientras sin ninguna apuración, me sentaba en la cama. Olía demasiado bien, no sabía bien lo que era, pero de todas formas era comida. Una buena razón para no volverme a dormir.

Olía delicioso…. como uno de los platillos que Jerry preparaba….y me recordaba los platillos que más adoraba, como el **sukiyaki**, el onigiri o mis postre favorito: los dangos, el **chimaki** y **karumetou**. Casi de inmediato, mi estómago empezó a gruñir….al percatarme puse mi mano en mi estómago mientras dibujaba en mi rostro un poco de frustración. No había comido desde el día anterior, había estado lo bastante concentrado en escapar que había olvidé comer antes de irme…..ahora sin ningún problema podría terminarme cualquier cosa que pusieran enfrente.….

De tan solo pensar en comida, me levanté de la cama y me puse de pie al instante, completamente despierto. Me acomodé un poco la capa con la capucha que tenía puesto y me puse las botas para salir a ver qué era lo que olía tan bien, mientras evitaba pisar lo que estaba derramado en el suelo o caería al suelo. Pero… un extraño ruido me llamo la atención, haciendo que volteara a todas partes, para identificar que provocaba ese sonido. Cuando en un rincón, se empezaron a mover estrepitosamente unos objetos que se encontraban cerca de una de las camas. Me acerqué cautelosamente así allí, mientras con la mano derecha, levanté lentamente una caja que estaba ahí, y me agaché para observar que era.

En un instante, lo que estaba atrapado, salió disparado haciendo que tuviera que retroceder. Y que tuviera que sostenerme de una mesita que estaba cerca para no perder el equilibrio. Voltee a ver sorprendido lo que había salido.

"¿Timcanpy?" "¿Qué hacías ahí metido?" –caminé rápidamente hacia el golem y me hinqué para agarrar a Timcanpy, que se encontraba volando cerca del suelo.

El golem se acercó poco a poco hacia mis manos, lo tomé cuidadosamente y me puse de pie. Timcanpy daba pequeños saltos en mis manos, mientras yo mostraba un gesto de enfado.

"Casi me metías en serios problemas ayer" "No vuelvas a salir de esa manera Tim"- miré enojado a Timcanpy, que al parecer sabía que había sucedido y dejó de brincar y se quedó quieto en mis manos.

"La próxima vez no salgas de esa forma" "¿Entendido?" –aún lo miraba de la misma manera, aunque poco a poco fui cambiando mí semblante.

Timcanpy dio un brincó como afirmación.

"Bien…" - levanté lentamente las manos y las acerqué a la capa.

"Por ahora será mejor que te ocultes en mi capucha" "Nadie debe verte"- extendí la mano para dejar que Timcanpy se metiera en la capucha. Lentamente el pequeño golem se fue metiendo en la cálida capucha y me aseguré de que mi cabello no se alcanzara a ver, tendría que dar varias explicaciones sobre porque tenía ese color y eso era justo lo que quería evitar.

Lentamente salí de la carpa mientras trataba de buscar de dónde provenía ese exquisito olor. Conforme fui avanzando entre todas las personas, que permanecían bastante ocupadas recogiendo sus pertenencias y quitando las carpas, fue cuando alcancé a ver que un hombre, que vestía unos pantalones azules y una camisa a rayas. Me veía de una forma aterradora. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda…. ¿Por qué me veía de esa manera?...no le había hecho nada… ¿o sí?

Al ver que ese hombre no me quitaba los ojos de encima, decidí buscar a Emi, ya tenía bastantes problemas como para añadir otro más. Además, tenía una buena razón para ir con ella, debía agradecerle por dejarme estar con ellos. Si no fuera porque Emi me había invitado a quedarme con ellos, seguramente los buscadores ya me habrían encontrado vagando por las calles, debía que agradecerle por eso.

Cambié de dirección tratando de ignorar al hombre, que no dejaba de mirarme fijamente con enfado. Prefería dejarlo así y no empezar alguna pelea. Caminé hacia otra carpa, de seguro Emi debería estar en una de ellas, tendría que hablar con ella para que me ayudara a hablar con el dueño o no podría quedarme con ellos.

Daba pasos lentos, tratando de no lucir desesperado, me moría de hambre y mientras más pronto la encontrara, más pronto podría comer. Aunque tendría que tratar con fuerzas sobrehumanas de no comer igual que comía en la Congregación, se me venían a la mente los recuerdos de cuando había permanecido en el circo y recordaba los problemas que pasábamos Mana y yo con la comida, seguramente era igual en este, no sabía cuántas personas trabajaban allí. Tendría que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Aunque pensarlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo, sabiendo eso, suspiré pesadamente.

Unos jaloneos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, moví frenéticamente la cabeza, antes de fijarme quién era el que trataba de llamar mi atención tan insistente.

Bajé un poco la mirada, y alcancé a ver que una niña, jalaba de la capucha para llamarme la atención. La pequeña vestía un vestido de color amarillo, y unos zapatos de color negro. Su cabello rubio le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules. Parecía tener por lo menos unos cinco años.

La mirada infantil de la pequeña me llamó mucho la atención. Me hinqué para quedar a la altura de la niña, que me miraba de manera bastante curiosa y que no me quitaba la vista de encima. Lentamente dibujé una sonrisa en mi rostro, a lo que la pequeña me miró fijamente sin cambiar de expresión, como si me estuviera examinando detenidamente. Al ver que la niña no decía nada, decidí romper el silencio que abrumaba el ambiente y de paso, preguntar si había visto a Emi por alguna parte.

"¿Qué sucede pequeña?" "¿Buscas a alguien?"- pregunté, mientras aún me mantenía con una amplia sonrisa. La niña casi de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces…." "¿Qué necesitas, pequeña?" –miré fijamente a la niña, que no tardó en acercarse más hacia mí y trató de poner su mano sobre mi rostro. Dándome cuenta de lo que la pequeña trataba de hacer, traté de cubrirme más el rostro con la capucha, provocando que la niña alejara su mano, mientras ponía una cara de confusión, como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Me di cuenta de lo que había provocado, la niña no tenía la culpa de que tuviera esa cicatriz en la cara y mucho menos de que mi cabello tuviera ese color. Es solo una niña, así que no habría mucho problema si la dejaba hacerlo. Lentamente fui soltando la capucha, y agarré la mano de la niña y la puse en mi cara.

La niña me miró sorprendida.

"¿Por qué tienes ese dibujo en la cara? – La niña pasó su mano sobre la cicatriz.

"Ehh…" –no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para explicárselo, la mirada curiosa de la niña empeoraba la situación. No encontraba nada coherente que decirle.

"Se ve bien" – la niña sonrió, sorprendiéndome.

"¿En serio?"- Jamás creí escuchar a alguien decir que esa cicatriz se viera bien, y mucho menos que no me dijeran algo ofensivo por mi apariencia, eso era lo que me sorprendía.

"Si" – la pequeña quitó su mano de mi rostro. Y dibujo una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Al ver esa sonrisita, no pude evitar sonreírle a la pequeña, que aún me miraba de manera inocente.

"Parece que se llevan bien" – una voz a mis espaldas me hizo voltear rápidamente.

"¿Emi?"- la miré atentamente, el vestido de color rojo con amarillo que vestía, era distinto al que llevaba el día anterior, este era de tela plisada, que llevaba unos cuantos adornos de color naranja. Su cabello ahora estaba amarrado en una coleta, con un moño del mismo color que el vestido.

"Allen…." "¿Cómo amaneciste?" – Emi camino hacia nosotros. La niña corrió hacia ella.

"Bien…." "¿Y tú…..?" - No pude terminar la frase, la niña empezó a levantar la voz, mientras daba varios saltos cerca de Emi.

"¡Emi!" "¿Trajiste lo que me prometiste?" – la pequeña se veía impaciente, se apreciaba en su rostro, y su sonrisa se amplió, cuando Emi sacó una pequeña muñeca de trapo, que llevaba un vestido de color violeta y su cabello de lana.

"Claro Eline **(2)**" "Te lo prometí" "¿O no?" – Emi le entregó la muñeca a la niña, que la agarró gustosamente mientras mostraba una radiante sonrisa.

"¡Gracias!" – Eline corrió sin más hacía una carpa y empezaba a gritarle a su padre, que salió de inmediato al escuchar a su hija. La niña extendió sus manos para que el padre la cargara en sus brazos. Aquel hombre cargo a la niña, que no dejaba de enseñarle su nueva muñeca, y lentamente se metió a la carpa. Emi miraba sonriente, esta escena, mientras yo soló podía pensar en lo que mis ojos había contemplado, la mirada feliz de la niña y el semblante de alegría del padre me recordó, a Mana y mí.

Los momentos gratos de alegría y felicidad que pasamos los dos, me hacía envidiar ese sentimiento de satisfacción, al estar cerca de alguien a quien quieres mucho. El cariño que tengo a mis amigo es distinto al que había sentido por Mana, pero aún permanece latente, gracias a que él estaba unido con el gracias a la maldición. Inconscientemente puse mi mano sobre mi ojo izquierdo, y fue cuando Emi me preguntó si pasaba algo.

"¿Sucede algo, Allen?" – Emi me miró preocupada.

"Ehhh…" "No pasa nada" - bajé mi mano rápidamente.

"Bueno. Si tú lo dices"- Emi aún me miró fijamente comprobando que lo que había dicho era verdad.

"Y….¿qué es lo que te dijo el dueño?" – tomé una bocanada de aire, antes de escuchar atentamente lo que Emi decía.

"Hablé con él hace rato" "Y quiere verte" – ella caminó hacia mí y extendió su mano.

"Ven..." "Te llevaré con él" – Ella agarró mi mano. Me levanté de inmediato y empecé a caminar atrás de ella. Nos abrimos paso entre las personas que permanecían bastante ocupadas como para ponerme atención. Y eso era bueno, ya que tenía que tener permiso para quedarme y por ahora sería mejor no frecuentar a nadie más.

Caminamos hasta llegar a una carpa, que a diferencia de las otras, era mucho más grande y con colores llamativos, en vez del color terroso de las demás. Emi se acercó a la entrada de esta y pidió permiso para que los dos pudiéramos pasar.

"Señor Laurent" "Allen Walker está conmigo" "¿Podemos pasar?"

"Adelante Nagai **(3)** " "Pueden pasar" – se escuchó una voz grave proveniente de adentro de la carpa. Emi de inmediato retiró la cortina que había en la entrada, entró lentamente y yo avance para seguirla.

Tuve que caminar con mucho cuidado, dentro, habían demasiadas cosas, la mayoría estaban encimadas una sobre otra. Un solo movimiento y podrían venirse abajo.

"Acérquense" – se volvió a escuchar la voz del dueño.

"De acuerdo" – Emi avanzó más, y se acercó hacía donde había una gran cantidad de libros, tantos, que no permitían ver a aquella persona. Caminé en dirección hacia ella y me detuve a su lado, mientras volteaba a ver al hombre, que permanecía sentado cerca de una mesa con varios objetos. (No voy a describir la apariencia del dueño, eso se lo voy a dejar a ustedes).

"Así que tú eres Allen Walker"- el hombre se puso de pie.

"Si Señor….. Laurent **(4)**"

"Llámame Alfred" "Aquí no hay mucha gente, así que solo llámame por mi nombre" – Laurent caminó hacia donde yo estaba. Y se detuvo justo enfrente de mi….me observo durante unos cuantos segundos.

"¿De dónde eres?" – Me preguntó mientras sacaba su pipa y lo prendía para fumar.

"Soy Ingles señor" – dije tranquilamente.

"Vaya…al parecer no soy el único" – Laurent se volvió a sentar en la silla.

"¿A qué se refiere?" – pregunté de manera curiosa.

"La mayor parte de las personas que trabajan aquí son de otros países" "Como Japón y Holanda" "Pero no alguien ingles" – se quitó la pipa de la boca.

"Si…." "La mayoría somos japoneses" "Solo Eline y su padre son Holandeses" – Emi se acercó un poco hacía donde se encontraba el dueño.

"Emi me contó que estabas en un circo" "¿Eso es cierto?"

"S….Sí" – bajé la mirada. No debí decir abiertamente eso….pero…..tarde o temprano descubrirían lo que escondo.

"¿Qué era lo que hacías?" – el hombre recargó sus codos en la mesa. Junto sus manos y recargó su barbilla sobre ellas.

"Yo…." "Bueno…en el circo conocí a un hombre que me enseño a hacer varias actividades" "La mayor parte del tiempo nos vestíamos de payasos y me enseño a hacer maniobras" – dije con un tono nervioso.

"Espera…¿En el circo lo conociste?" "¿A qué te dedicabas antes?" – Emi se sentó en mesa y me miró fijamente esperando mi respuesta.

Esa pregunta me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Baje más la mirada y la sonrisa que antes tenía en mi rostro se había desvanecido.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Emi me miró preocupada. El hombre también me miró preocupado, se quitó la pipa de la boca y la dejo en la mesa.

"No quiero recordar eso"- fije mi mirada en el suelo, aún con el mismo semblante.

"¿Por qué? – Emi se levantó y se me acercó unos cuantos pasos.

Aunque quería ocultar lo ocurrido, no tenía caso ocultarlo demasiado tiempo. De todas formas sabrían que era, y si lo hacía más adelante, no se que podría pasar. Respiré hondo, aunque con dificultad. Decidí hablar….

"Porque…en el circo en el cual pertenecía…me usaban como fenómeno de circo" "Solo cuando conocí al hombre me dejaron de tratar así" – levante la mirada hacía ella, que me miraba horrorizada.

"¿Fenómeno?" – Los dos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Sí….." "Me ponían como fenómeno, por la apariencia de mi brazo izquierdo" – Levanté mi brazo izquierdo. Lentamente fui quitando el guante que la cubría, dejando ver el color y la apariencia de esta.

"Era solo un niño en ese entonces" – Cerré mi puño con fuerza.

"Tu mano…." "Está completamente de color negro" – Emi la miró fijamente.

"Siempre ha estado así" – Levante mi brazo y recogí un poco la manga de la camisa que llevaba puesta, de esa manera se logró apreciar que no era solo mi mano.

"¿Cómo se llamaba el circo?" – Laurent se acercó y agarró mi mano, para verla completamente.

"El circo se llamaba Cosimo" "Aunque….no sé si aún siga siéndolo" "Ya tiene bastante tiempo de eso" – Volví a ponerme el guante.

"¿Cosimo?" "Nunca había escuchado de ese circo" – Laurent puso su mano en la barbilla.

"Lo siento … no debí preguntar eso" – Emi bajó la cabeza arrepentida.

"No te preocupes" – La miré a los ojos, mientras mostré una sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizarla.

"¿Eso tiene que ver con la marca que tienes en la cara?" – la voz de otra persona hizo que volteáramos inmediatamente a ver de quien era esa voz.

"¿Kaori?" **(5) **– Emi dijo bastante sorprendida. Y la persona que estaba oculta a la vista de nosotros se dejó ver.

Esa persona, era la mujer de la que Emi me habló. Su cabello negro lo mantenía agarrado en una trenza e iba vestida con una playera de color rojo y un short del mismo color, no parecía demasiado mayor.

"Te estoy hablando" – Kaori se acercó rápidamente hacía mí. Agarró la capucha que me cubría la cara y el cabello y lo apartó rápidamente, dejando ver al instante mi cabello y la cicatriz. Traté de decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

"¿Cómo?" – La mujer se apartó unos cuantos pasos. Mirándome completamente sorprendida.

"Tu cabello…" - Emi solo pudo decir esas palabras.

"Yo….." – fui interrumpido por el dueño.

"Si no quieres hablar sobre eso no tienes que hacerlo" – el dueño se paró en frente de los dos y volteo a verme. No me miraba forma desagradable, en vez de eso me miró preocupado. Esa persona era distinta a la del circo en el que había permanecido. Aquel hombre me despreciaba por mi aspecto,…pero Laurent no era así, en vez de eso él se preocupaba por mí.

"No puede contratar a alguien con esa apariencia" "No es normal" – Kaori le protestó al dueño, mientras permanecía viéndome fijamente con despecho.

"Yo decido a quien contratar y a quien no" "No solo porque se vea diferente le negaré la oportunidad de trabajo" –Laurent frunció el ceño.

"Pero tan solo mírelo" "Se ve como un brote de frijol" "No nos serviría de nada alguien debilucho" – Kaori me fulmino con la mirada. Aunque…no sé por qué, pero por un instante me pareció ver a Kanda….

"Eso no está a discusión" " Le daré una oportunidad de demostrar lo que sabe hacer" "Hasta que no vea con mis propios ojos su experiencia, no descartaré a este chico" – Laurent se veía enfadado.

"Pero…"

"Ya oíste al dueño" "Allen se quedará con nosotros" – Emi frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, esperando que Kaori saliera por donde vino.

Kaori apretó los puños con fuerza. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí. Pero no salió hasta que me vio con una mirada de "te mataré". A lo que la miré un poco aterrado,

"Por fin se fue" – Emi dijo con aire victorioso.

" Gracias" – mire a los dos avergonzado por lo sucedido.

"No tienes por que agradecer" "Solo hago mi trabajo" – Laurent mostró una leve sonrisa. Y volvió a meter la pipa en su boca.

"No debimos meternos en tu vida privada" "Si no quieres hablar decirnos lo ocurrido, no importa" "Respetaremos tu decisión" – Emi caminó hacía mí e hizo una amplia sonrisa.

"Bueno…." " Ya que ahora formas parte de nosotros, debes ayudarnos a recoger y meter las cosas a las carretas" "Cuando lleguemos al siguiente pueblo, te pondré a prueba" "¿Entendido?" –Laurent me miró a los ojos esperando mi respuesta.

"De acuerdo" – Asentí.

"Bueno….no los entretendré más" "yo también tengo que recoger todo este desastre" – Laurent rio ligeramente. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a recoger los objetos que estaban en el suelo.

Emi y yo salimos de la carpa sin ningún problema….bueno, hasta que gruño mi estómago.

"Parece que alguien tiene hambre" – Emi se tapó la boca tratando de ocultar su risa.

"Si…tengo hambre" – hice un gesto de desagrado.

"En ese caso, acompáñame" "Te serviré un poco **sopa de miso (6)**" – Emi se dirigió a otra carpa. Yo la seguía de cerca ,y entonces logré oler de nuevo el aroma que hizo que me despertara. Emi entró a la carpa, inmediatamente la seguí. Entonces ví a unas mujeres que estaban sirviendo cuidadosamente la sopa y lo entregaban a la persona que esperaba enfrente de ,

Emi se acercó a las mujeres, y les dijo algo, que no alcancé a escuchar claramente. Pero lo que les dijo Emi hizo que voltearan a verme rápidamente, antes de volver a su labor y servir dos platos que le entregaron a Emi. Ella caminó hacia mi lentamente para no derramar el contenido del plato.

Me lo entregó y se sentó conmigo en unas sillas que estaban cerca.

"Gracias" – agradecí.

"De nada" "Terminando de desayunar ayudaremos a levantar las carpas" "¿De acuerdo?" – Emi sonrió.

"De acuerdo" – después de decir esto, los dos comenzamos a comer.

* * *

En la Congregación todos estaban alarmados. El rumor de que había salido de la Congregación sin permiso se expandió rápidamente. Komui se la había pasado todo el dia en el teléfono…avisando a los generales para ver si podía ayudar con la búsqueda. Lvellie y Link permanecían en todo momento en la oficina de Komui, esperando si había alguna novedad.

Lenalee, Lavi y Kanda también permanecían dentro de la oficina. Komui no había dicho ni una palabra sobre la razón por la cual hasta los generales debía colaborar en la búsqueda con máxima prioridad. El silencio de su hermano indicaba que algo malo sucedía y que trataban a toda costa de ocultarlo. Lenalee no soportaría más el silencio de Komui y la indiferencia de Link y Lvellie. Rompió el silencio.

"Hermano" "Dinos sobre lo que hablaron ayer" "Debió ser algo muy malo, como para que Allen desobedeciera órdenes" – Lenalee frunció el ceño.

"No puedo decirles" - Komui dijo casi como susurro.

"¿Por qué no puedes?" "¿Acaso fue algo sobre el arca?" – Lavi se recargó en el escritorio, esperando alguna respuesta del director…o al menos hasta que otra voz se escuchó.

"Estas en lo correcto" – Bookman entró a la oficina.

"Komui, dinos todo lo que sucedió"- Lenalee miró a los ojos a su hermano. Tratando de convencerlo.

"No debería…." – Komui bajó la mirada.

"Será mejor que les comentes" "Es de gran prioridad que lo encuentren" "¿O me equivoco Komui?" – Bookman finalizó.

"En ese caso….." "Inspector …supervisor…..¿podrían salir por un momento?" "Quisiera decírselos personalmente" – A Komui se le hizo un nudo en la garganta…..

A Lvellie y a Link no les pareció esa solicitud, pero por las circunstancias en las que estaban sería mejor que el director realizara su deber. Los dos salieron sin hacer ruido de la oficina, asegurándose esta vez de cerrar bien la puerta. Dejando a los chicos, Bookman y Komui dentro…

"Esta bien" "Les diré lo que sucedió" "Pero….por favor, no le digan a nadie más o se armara un escándalo" . Komui se acomodó los lentes. Lenalee, Lavi y Kanda asintieron, mientras miraban fijamente al director esperando la respuesta.

* * *

Ya era tarde cuando terminamos de llenar las carretas. No faltaba mucho para que atardeciera, y eso era bueno, ya no tendrían que viajar bajo el intenso calor del medio día y llegaríamos en la madrugada al siguiente pueblo . Éramos aproximadamente treinta personas las que estábamos divididos por carretas. Afortunadamente el dueño estaba en la carreta en donde me encontraba y eso evitó que los demás se comportaran y no me dijeran nada sobre mi apariencia, ya que Laurent me dijo que no era necesario que me cubriera con la capa todo el tiempo….ya que ahora estábamos **"en familia". **A pesar de que me sentía tranquilo con ese hecho….algo empezó a incomodarme…..sentí un extraño presentimiento. Como si algo fuera a suceder ese mismo día…..

Algo malo pasaría...

* * *

o-o-o-o

**Significados: **

**(1)**

Chimaki (pastel de arroz dulce al vapor)

Karumetou - Pastel de azúcar moreno. También se denomina Karumeyaki.

Sukiyaki - mezcla de tallarines, vacuno en finas lonchas, huevo y verduras hervidos en una salsa especial hecha de caldo de pescado, salsa de soja, azúcar y sake.

**(2)- **Eline es un nombre de origen Holandés, significa … Relevo de la Antorcha, el brillo o brillante.

**(3)- **Nagai es un apellido japonés, significa ….. un ser inteligente, amable y muy habilidoso.

**(4)- **Laurent es un nombre de origen inglés.

**(5)- **Kaori es un nombre japonés que significa… aroma del amanecer.

(6) La sopa de miso - (miso shiro), arroz, y un vegetal encurtido.

* * *

Bueno….Termine…..

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo….. (que con trabajos logré escribir XD)….. Con los demás capítulos me tardaré en actualizar….aviso.

Pero…. Bueno, trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto que pueda :)

Nos leemos ^^


	4. Más dudas

Hola….. ¿Todavía siguen ahí?...bueno, para los que aún siguen vivos XD… Les agradezco que sigan la historia. Quizá en algunos capítulos surjan algunas dudas o alertas sobre el mismo….si sucede esto, manden un PM o un comentario…yo los leeré con gusto y en caso de que haya errores en el fic, los corregiré al instante.

Bueno antes que nada (o antes de que se me olvide):

**Declaimer:** D gray man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, solo la trama de este fic y unos cuantos personajes que aparecerán son de mi propiedad.

**Aviso:** Aparecerán algunos insultos a lo largo del fic, algunos por parte de Kanda.

**Aclaraciones del fic:** El fic empieza a partir del capítulo 103, pero en este, no cambiaran de sede. Los personajes permanecerán en este lugar por un tiempo, hasta que decida hacer algún cambio.

El fic estará enfocado en el punto de vista de Allen, aunque también alguno de los capítulos podría llegar a ser el P.O.V. de algún otro personaje.

**Palabras del autor: **Agradezco por los reviews…Me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer!... :)

Para ustedes y todos los que leen… les tengo preparado mucho en este capítulo. Allen se encontrara con alguien que le hará la vida imposible y probablemente pasara algo inesperado …..Bueno….si quieren saber quién es y que sucederá, en este capítulo se resolverán esas dudas…

Bueno… (Espero que no se me hayan dormido) XD…

Aquí les dejo el capítulo:

* * *

Capítulo 4: Más dudas.

Una profunda oscuridad invadía todo a mí alrededor. Abrí y cerré los ojos, con la esperanza de lograr salir del sueño y así poder volver a la realidad, pero… era inútil. Por más que lo intentara, ese lúgubre lugar no desaparecía. Por unos instantes, creí estar completamente solo, ya que solo estaba yo…..entre esa inmensa oscuridad. Pero…algo me decía que no era así.

Un sensación abrumadora recorrió todo mi cuerpo…alguien me estaba observando. No estaba seguro del porqué de esa extraña sensación, pero….estaba seguro de que "algo" me observaba, y permanecía oculto en la oscuridad. Miré en todas direcciones, esperando lograr ver a ese "algo", que me hacía sentir tan incómodo. No logré ver nada.

Decidí caminar, a pesar del miedo que sentía con la sola idea de caer al vacío….aunque….probablemente ya me encontraba ahí. Mis pasos eran dudosos, no sabía hacía que dirección me dirigía o si estaba caminado en círculos, en esos momentos no me importaba, solo quería salir…Al mismo tiempo, en mi cabeza las dudas iban y venían…. ¿Cómo es que me vi envuelto en esta situación?... ¿Por qué este sueño se sentía tan real? … Esas preguntas invadían mi mente, evitando que pensara claramente en alguna manera de salir.

Un viento helado invadió el ambiente.

Envolví mis brazos en mi cuerpo, tratando de apaciguar el tremendo frio que helaba hasta los huesos, que fue imposible de lograr. No entendía la razón de ese cambio tan brusco. ¿Cómo era que corría el viento en un lugar como ese?...Me preguntaba a mí mismo, aunque sabía que mi pregunta no iba a ser resuelta.

De repente, sentí una punzada en el ojo izquierdo. Me hinqué al instante, y puse mi mano sobre el ojo izquierdo, mientras trataba de calmar el dolor que este me producía. El dolor era insoportable, ni siquiera cuando mi ojo izquierdo fue herido varias veces, el dolor no se igualaba al que en esos momentos sentía.

"¿Qué me está pasando?" – pregunté temeroso. Esa sensación horrible no cesaba. Inconscientemente, mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza.

El dolor que sentía en mi ojo izquierdo era demasiado intenso, tanto….que no era consciente de la fuerza con la que mordía mi labio.

Solo me di cuenta cuando sentí el sabor acre de mi propia sangre, que brotaba lentamente de mi labio. ¿Cuál era la razón de ese terrible dolor?...

Con dificultad, abrí mi ojo derecho. Lentamente me puse de pie, y empecé a caminar al mismo ritmo. Debía seguir adelante…debía encontrar la manera de salir rápido de ahí.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de un nuevo cambio en el ambiente… no había desaparecido el helado viento que helaba hasta los huesos…..si no…que la oscuridad que antes me rodeaba, iba desapareciendo a un ritmo lento.

Miré desconcertado lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Todo a mi alrededor empezaba a tomar forma…..se empezaba a apreciar lo que parecía ser una gran avenida… rodeada de unas cuantas viviendas.

Caminé aún inseguro. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado rápido…..antes estaba rodeado de una inmensa oscuridad, y …ahora…..¿me encontraba en una ciudad? . De la misma manera que el dolor me había invadido, desapareció. Lo que estaba sucediendo era demasiado extraño.

Ahora que el dolor había desaparecido, por fin podía dejar de cubrirme el ojo izquierdo, ya no había razón para permanecer de esa misma manera.

Miré confundido a mí alrededor. Las viviendas me parecían conocidas… y por alguna extraña razón, el lugar estaba desierto, no había nadie en ninguna parte. Bajé la mirada rendido, ya me había resignado al hecho de no encontrar a alguien conocido….nadie caminaba por las calles, ninguna persona estaba en los locales. Ese lugar estaba desolado.

Levanté la mirada al cielo. Estaba nublado.

Pareciera que el sol no había salido durante mucho tiempo, debido al intenso frio que se sentía en el ambiente. Eso era lo único que no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, antes de decidirme a volver a caminar. Tal vez en ese lugar encontraría las respuestas a todas, mis preguntas….Tal vez encontraría la manera de volver a la Congregación….no como un traidor, si no como el mismo exorcista que solía ser. Algo me atraía a este lugar…. me provocaba una sensación que nunca antes había sentido con tanta intensidad. La sensación de impotencia y debilidad…..

Estaba desconcertado por lo que me estaba sucediendo,...

Iba a pasos lentos, caminando hacía las casas cercanas, tal vez lograría encontrar algún indicio o alguna pista de donde me encontraba en el interior. Caminé hacía lo que parecía ser una tienda de abarrotes. Lentamente giré la perilla de la puerta, que sorprendentemente no estaba bajo llave. Abrí la puerta y entre al interior del establecimiento. No había nada fuera de lo común…..las cosas estaban perfectamente acomodadas, y sin ningún signo de haber sido manipulados…se veían nuevos, pero no había nadie.

Me acerqué hacía un pequeño estante, ahí habían varios periódicos. Agarré uno, y leí detenidamente.

"Bradford…" – dije levemente.

"Esta ciudad es Bradford…la ciudad en donde conocí a Mana" – bajé la mirada confundido. ¿Por qué estaba de vuelta a esa ciudad?.

Una voz se escuchó desde afuera del establecimiento. Voltee al escuchar ese sonido. Esperé un momento, quería asegurarme de que mis oídos no me engañaban y que no era mi imaginación.

Se volvió a escuchar esa voz.

Entonces no era mi imaginación.

Corrí rápidamente hacía la salida del local…y salí apresurado hacía la calle. No se veía a nadie.

Se volvió a escuchar la voz que hace unos instantes me tomó por sorpresa. Sin pensarlo, corrí hacía donde se escuchaba la voz. Tenía razón…no estaba solo. Ese "Algo" al fin daba indicios de su existencia. Tal vez si lo encontraba podría preguntar la razón por la cual me encontraba ahí.

Conforme iba avanzando, la voz se escuchaba más y más cerca. Al punto que me guio hacia un callejón. Corrí rápidamente por ese estrecho callejón…..y entonces pude verlo….

La voz que escuché….era la de un hombre alto, su cabello oscuro era largo y lo mantenía amarrado con un listón de color rojo. Llevaba puesto un abrigo de color negro, y unos pantalones del mismo color, que ahora se encontraban llenos de tierra. A pesar de que su cabello ocultaba la mayor parte del rostro, se lograba ver que era de tez clara…por la cual, las lágrimas resbalaban lentamente.

Me acerqué un poco, he iba a hablar para preguntarle…..pero…..

La razón de la tristeza de aquel hombre estaba justo enfrente de mí…El hombre permanecía cerca del cuerpo inerte de alguien más…fue entonces que….

Retrocedí al instante. No podía ser.

Aquel hombre, que permanecía inerte es….es un Noé.

La piel gris y los estigmas en su frente, era más que suficiente para que me pusiera alerta. ¿Qué hacía un Noé en ese lugar?...

"Neah..." – se escuchó la voz del hombre de cabello largo, sus palabras reflejaban un profundo dolor.

"¿Neah?" – me quedé estupefacto.

"Neah..." – Se volvió a escuchar la voz de aquel hombre. Yo no podía moverme, ese nombre…ese nombre….lo había escuchado antes.

"Neah" – el hombre seguía diciendo aquel nombre. No tenía idea de porque no podía moverme, cada vez que lo escuchaba, algo en mí se paralizaba por completo.

"¿Allen?" – una nueva voz resonó en el lugar. Era una voz conocida pero…¿de quién?

"Allen" – se volvió a escuchar. Entonces reconocí la voz, era la de Emi.

"¡Allen!" – la última vez que escuche su voz…..Abrí los ojos de golpe, y me paré tan rápido que me pegué con un madero que sobresalía de uno de los lados de la carreta.

"Ahhh" – me sobé la cabeza. Sí que me di un buen golpe.

"¿Allen?" "¿Te sientes bien?" – Emi se acercó hacía mí, me miraba preocupada. Y no era solo ella, si no que todos los presentes me miraban fijamente.

"Ehh" "¿Qué pasa?" – miré a Emi, completamente consciente.

"Ya llegamos a Norwich" "Como ya teníamos que bajar las cosas de la carreta, traté de despertarte, pero no pude"- Emi me tocó la frente para ver si no tenía fiebre.

"Tampoco con cinco baldes de agua te despertaste" – el hombre que el día anterior me había mirado enfadado, ahora me miraba sorprendido.

"¿Cinco?" – Bajé mi mirada y me fijé en mis ropas, estaba empapado. Pobre de Timcanpy, también a él le tocó una mojada. Menos mal que no salió cuando lo hicieron o si no estaría metido en varios problemas.

"Será mejor que te cambies de ropa" "Si no lo haces cogerás un resfriado" – Kaori de mala gana me lanzó una toalla, y uno de los hombres que estaban ahí me prestó ropa.

"Puedes cambiarte en la carpa que acabamos de poner" "Después de eso, nos ayudaras a montar todo" "¿De acuerdo?" –Laurent me indicó. Yo de inmediato asentí.

Bajé de la carreta y de inmediato entre a la carpa. Ahí me quité la capa, dejando salir al pobre de Timcanpy, que estaba todo empapado al igual que yo.

"Lo siento Timcanpy" "Fue mi culpa que nos bañaran a los dos" – me disculpé con el golem, que rápidamente me enseño los colmillos. Bueno, siempre se comportaba de esa forma cuando tratábamos de lavarlo. Ya era normal que se comportará así.

"En fin….." – Suspiré. Lentamente me fui quitando la ropa mojada que llevaba puesta. Y me puse un conjunto de unos pantalones de lino de color gris y una camisa blanca del mismo material. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor que estar empapado, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho mojarme.

Agarré la toalla que me lanzó Kaori. Ahora que lo pensaba, Kaori se comportaba casi de la misma forma que Kanda, no sé, tal vez si Kanda dejará de comportarse de manera tan fría y arrogante, tal vez harían bonita pareja. Pero…..uggg…tragué saliva. Si Kanda se enterará de que pensé en ese momento, de seguro me perseguiría hasta los confines de la Tierra para rebanarme con Mugen.

Reí ligeramente….Bueno, que se le puede hacer. A fin de cuentas sigue siendo Yu Kanda.

* * *

A unos kilómetros de ahí….Kanda repentinamente estornudo, sin ninguna razón aparente. Aunque para Kanda no era algo de importancia.

"¿Acaso estas refriado, Yu?" – Lavi se le acercó a Kanda. Ignorando el peligro que tenía por delante.

"¿Tantos deseos tienes de morir, estúpido conejo?" – Kanda desvaino a Mugen, situándolo cerca de la garganta del otro.

"Cálmate Yu" "Solo era una broma" – Lavi movió frenéticamente las manos, tratando de calmar al espadachín. Pero empeoró todo por solo decir una palabra…"Yu"

"Te rebanaré aquí mismo" – Kanda se abalanzó para cortar a Lavi con Mugen, pero Lavi con un poco de destreza (suerte), logró esquivarlo. A los pocos segundos se veían a Lavi y Kanda perseguirse por toda la oficina.

Komui miraba confundido a ese par.. y Lenalee y Bookman solo lograban decir…."Otra vez no".

* * *

Me sequé lentamente el cabello, ahora no tenía que preocuparme por coger un resfriado, por lo menos no por ahora. Si no era que me trataban de despertar de esa manera otra vez.

Dejé la toalla en una mesita que estaba cerca, y me senté en una silla que había en el interior de la carpa. Permanecí con la mirada perdida durante un rato, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido durante el sueño…o por lo menos eso creía. Todo lo que sucedió durante este, se sintió tan….real. Como si fuera que el sueño fuera realmente el mundo real. Eso era demasiado extraño.

Pero lo que más me preocupaba, era sobre el Noé que ví….¿Cuál era la razón para que estuviera ahí?...no lo comprendía.

Aunque….el nombre que dijo el hombre de cabello largo fue…."Neah"-

Por alguna razón, sabía que había escuchado ese nombre de alguna parte. Pero no podía recordarlo.

Lo que descubrí en ese lugar debía significar algo, pero…¿Qué?-

"Bradford…." "¿Por qué tenía que ser en ese lugar?" – Me pregunté a mí mismo. Esa ciudad fue en donde conocí a Mana…y….

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de algo.

Estaba en lo correcto, había escuchado ese nombre antes….y ese alguien que lo había dicho, había sido Mana. Eso había sucedido hace unos años. Fue durante plena noche, cuando me había despertado al escuchar a Mana hablar. Había pensado que estaba hablando con alguien, así que había decidido abrir los ojos para ver con quien hablaba. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que no había nadie además de nosotros. Mana había hablado entre sueños. Algo que me había llamado mucho la atención. Y así, había decidido observar y escuchar cuidadosamente lo que Mana decía…y entonces se escuchó, que decía…Neah.

Entonces completé una pequeña parte del rompecabezas.

Mana debió de haber querido mucho a esa persona…pero…¿Por qué querría a un Noé?...¿Porque le había provocado tanto dolor decir ese nombre.

¿Por qué?

Suspiré profundamente. Ahora debía agregar ese problema a la lista….de …"preguntas sin resolver".

Quizás por lo menos lograría resolver esa pregunta.

Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Allen" "¿Ya estás listo?" – Emi preguntó desde afuera de la carpa.

"Ehh" "Sí…" "Salgo en un momento" – Me apresuré a ponerme las botas y rápidamente le indiqué a Timcanpy que se escondiera. En cualquier lugar sería suficiente, con tal de que no lo descubrieran.

Rápidamente salí de la carpa. No me convenía tener problemas ese día, debía apurarme.

Ya afuera, logré ver que Emi estaba esperando. Caminé hacía ella unos cuantos pasos, entonces se percató de que ya había salido, e inmediatamente me saludo con una sonrisa.

"Te vez bien con esa ropa" "Deberías vestirte así más seguido" – Emi, dándose cuenta de que habló en voz alta, se tapó la boca. Yo la miré un poco confundido.

"Gracias" – dije aun en la misma situación. Emi asintió.

"Bueno…será mejor que nos demos prisa o si no nos reñirán" – Emi corrió rápidamente hacía los demás, para empezar a ayudar a bajar las cosas de las carretas. Yo solo caminé hacía ellos, mientras lentamente formaba una sonrisa en mi rostro. No entendía porque me sentía tan apegado a todos, a pesar de que solo conocía a muy pocos. Aunque…pensándolo bien, tal vez era porque me sentía acompañado y eso me había empezado a tranquilizar.

Pero….a pesar de eso, aún tenía un extraño presentimiento. En cualquier momento podría pasar algo, pero no sabía si sería bueno o malo. No me quedaba más que esperar a que sucediera.

Uff….ese sería un día largo.

* * *

Lenalee, Lavi y Kanda se quedaron sin palabras al escuchar lo que Komui les acababa de decir. Eso era imposible…..¿Cómo podrían pensar tal cosa?...Debían estar equivocados. Deberían de estarlo.

"¡Eso es imposible Komui!" "¿Cómo pueden pensar eso de Allen?" – Lavi golpeó el escritorio de Komui con fuerza. Komui comprendía lo que estaba pensando el Bookman Junior, él también había tratado de decirles eso a los supervisores y a los comandantes, pero…lamentablemente tenían pruebas y de esa forma, no podría hacer gran cosa por el menor.

"Eso puede ser" "Allen es un exorcista como nosotros" "Él no es un Noé" – Lenalee se aferraba a sus palabras.

"Sé que también es un exorcista, pero…" – Komui dejó de hablar.

"¿Pero?" – Lavi y Lenalee miraban fijamente a Komui….que trató de aclararse la garganta. Y mientras tanto con Kanda, solo escuchaba atentamente lo que el director decía. Si resultaba ser cierto lo que decía. Él estaba más que dispuesto en rebanarme.

"Tenemos pruebas…." – Komui habló con dificultad.

"Entonces…..¿Podrías explicarnos cuáles son esas pruebas?" – Lavi dijo con ironía.

"Una de ellas…es el hecho de que Allen puede controlar el Arca. A pesar de que solo tres Noés pueden controlar el Arca a voluntad, que son el Conde, Road Kamelot y el decimocuarto.

"¿Y qué?" "Allen se las arregló para llegar a la habitación del piano" "Además….quien iba a saber que Timcanpy y Allen conocían esos extraños símbolos" "Podía ser algún código secreto entre ellos" "No necesariamente tiene que ser un Noé para aprender unos símbolos como esos" – Lavi miró retadoramente a Komui, que se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer el estudiante de Bookman, pero decidió ignorarlo.

"No solo es eso lo que tienen en contra de él" – Komui se acomodó los lentes.

"¿De qué hablas hermano? – Lenalee se le quedo mirando fijamente.

"La cosa es…..que no se trata de cualquier Noé" "Estamos hablando del decimocuarto" "O debería llamarlo…Neah Walker" – Komui volteó a ver a Bookman, que simplemente asintió.

"¿Neah Walker?" – preguntaron los más jóvenes.

"Así es…." "Neah es el hermano mayor de Mana Walker, el padre adoptivo de Allen" - Komui aclaró la garganta.

"Aunque él traicionó a la familia Noé, provocó varios disturbios en la orden, e incluso contribuyo en una guerra interna de la Orden con la familia Noé." "Neah después de su traición a la familia Noé, fue asesinado por el Conde. Pero…. – pasó saliva

"Antes de eso….Neah creó a Timcanpy" – Komui volteó a ver a los jóvenes.

" ¿El golem del General Cross?" – Lavi y Lenalee dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Sí" "Después de lo ocurrido, Cross se quedó con Timcanpy" "La verdadera misión por la cual Timcanpy fue creado, era para encontrar a la persona que era la reencarnación de su creador" " Y treinta y cinco años después, encontró a Allen, justo después de que el destruyera a su padre." – Komui dejó de hablar.

"Hermano…." "Creo que explicaste demasiado rápido"- Lenalee si entendió, pero difícilmente por lo rápido que explicó su hermano.

"¿Y cómo sabes eso?" – Lavi preguntó.

"El mismo general Cross soltó todo lo que sucedió" – Komui se sentó.

"¿El general?" "¿Le hicieron algo para que hablara?" – Lavi miró con curiosidad.

"Será mejor que no sepas eso" – Komui le contestó. (Ustedes saben que es lo que le gusta a Cross….así que la orden utilizó sus gustos como un medio para chantajearlo.

"¿Y que se supone que haremos?" "Allen es nuestro amigo" – Lenalee preguntó preocupada.

"Lo sé Lenalee" "Por eso debemos encontrarlo lo más pronto posible" "Antes de que el Vaticano lo haga" – Komui miró a su hermana, que se veía más que decidida a buscarlo.

"Lo encontraremos" "No dejaremos que el Vaticano lo encarcele" – Lenalee y Lavi dijeron decididos. Kanda solo refunfuño.

A pesar de que ahora había más posibilidades de encontrarlo. Aún había un cabo suelto….y probablemente causaría varios problemas.

* * *

Era el medio día cuando terminamos de vaciar las carretas y montar las carpas. Ahora todos estábamos muy cansados, gracias al intenso calor que hacía a esa hora y el esfuerzo que hicieron para que todo quedara perfecto.

La mayoría nos moríamos de hambre y de sed..(me incluyo en ese grupo).

El problema era que las cocineras todavía no terminaban de cocinar y aún tardarían un buen rato en servir. Suspiré pesadamente….tendría que esperar más tiempo para poder comer y debía procurar no morir de hambre.

Ya no había nada que hacer por ahora. Mañana empezarían las actividades y en esos momentos teníamos tiempo libre. Pero….sin nada que hacer era realmente aburrido.

Decidí dar un paseo. Sería lo mejor en esos momentos para tratar de aclarar mis ideas. Todavía no comprendía muy bien la razón de ese sueño tan real de esa mañana. Si dar un paseo me ayudaría a pensar mejor sobre lo ocurrido, no debía desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

Me levanté del lugar donde estaba sentado, y me dirigía a la carpa donde hace unas horas me había cambiado la ropa mojada por una seca. Lentamente agarré la capucha, que ahora ya estaba seca. Me la puse al instante y me la acomodé cuidadosamente, con la intensión de que nadie viera mi cabello y mi cicatriz.

Llamé a Timcanpy para que se metiera a la capucha. No lo iba a dejar solo ahí, si me descuidaba por unos momentos, de seguro podría causar un gran alboroto. Como ya estaba listo, me dispuse a salir.

Caminé lentamente por un callejón, en esos instantes estaba perdido en mis pensamientos. No me enteré de cuánto tiempo estuve de esa forma, solo cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía, me percaté de que me había perdido. Tomé una bocanada de aire, debí de haber elegido un punto fijo donde pensar, en vez de caminar sin rumbo con la mente en las nubes. Por alguna razón, eso ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre.

Me recargué por un momento en la pared de una vivienda. Parecía que no había nadie. También me fijé a mi alrededor para ver si venía alguna persona, pero nadie se acercaba. Suspiré aliviado, podía quitarme por unos momentos la capucha. Hacía tanto calor que ni siquiera soportaba llevarla por mucho más tiempo, pero cuando se acercará una persona tendría que cubrirme rápidamente, aún debía impedir a toda costa que me vieran la cara.

"¿Todavía te comportas de esa manera, aprendiz idiota?" – la voz la reconocí al instante. Voltee a ver de inmediato a la persona que era dueña de esa voz. Al verlo empecé a retroceder.

"¿Maestro?"- lo miré estupefacto.

"¿A quién esperabas?" – Cross volteó a verme con un gesto de fastidio.

"¿Q…Que hace aquí?"- pregunté, aun tratando de alejarme lo más que pudiera de mi maestro.

"Estaría en un bar si no hubieras escapado de la congregación" – mi maestro con indiferencia, prendió su cigarrillo y se lo puso en la boca.

"¿Qué?" – el presentimiento que sentía se cumplió…lo que estaba sucediendo era una mala señal.

"Deja de decir cosas innecesarias" "Solo lo vine para resolver la pregunta por la cual escapaste" – Cross se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca. Miré confundido a mi maestro….¿Desde cuándo mi maestro estaba dispuesto a contestar mis dudas así como así?...por un momento pensé que era un akuma, pero si lo fuera mi ojo izquierdo lo habría visto. Pero…..esta podría ser mi oportunidad para saber más sobre el decimocuarto….de esa manera podría tener una forma de encontrar una solución para todos los problemas en que estaba metido.

No le tenía confianza a mi maestro, él daba motivos para que todas las personas desconfiaran de él, pero…..por primera vez pereciera que me diría lo que necesito sin ninguna necesidad de negociar o sin el peligro de caer en alguna de sus trampas.

Por primera vez…..decidí confiar en mi maestro, a pesar de que al final de seguro me arrepentiría…..

* * *

¿Cómo les pareció?...

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo….

Uff…pasé por muchos problemas para escribirlo,….pero al final valió la pena.

Si les gustó o no les gustó….solo díganlo…(no se preocupen, no muerdo XD)…

Bueno….hasta el próximo cap….


	5. Recuerdo del pasado

**Declaimer:** D gray man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, solo la trama de este fic y unos cuantos personajes que aparecerán son de mi propiedad.

Aviso: Aparecerán algunos insultos a lo largo del fic, algunos por parte de Kanda (y de Cross, aunque también unos pocos de Allen XD.

**Aclaraciones del fic:** El fic empieza a partir del capítulo 103, pero en este, no cambiaran de sede. Los personajes permanecerán en este lugar por un tiempo, hasta que decida hacer algún cambio.

El fic estará enfocado en el punto de vista de Allen, aunque también alguno de los capítulos podría llegar a ser el P.O.V. de algún otro personaje.

**Palabras del autor:** Gracias …..FrozenRoze1498. Me alegra que te guste el fic. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Ahhhhh….y respondiendo tu pregunta: Siii..Todavía van aparecer más y más secretos y varias apariciones inesperadas de los Noés…..pero, bueno, todo lo que sucederá aquí es inesperado….aunque hasta hay veces que hasta para mí me es inesperado XD

Gracias a los que leen….espero no decepcionarlos.

Bueno…..aqui les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 5 : Recuerdo del pasado.

"¿Q…Que hace aquí?"- pregunté, aun tratando de alejarme lo más que pudiera de mi maestro.

"Estaría en un bar si no hubieras escapado de la congregación" – mi maestro con indiferencia, prendió su cigarrillo y se lo puso en la boca.

"¿Qué?" – el presentimiento que sentía se cumplió…lo que estaba sucediendo era una mala señal.

"Deja de decir cosas innecesarias" "Solo lo vine para resolver la pregunta por la cual escapaste" – Cross se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca. Miré confundido a mi maestro….¿Desde cuándo mi maestro estaba dispuesto a contestar mis dudas así como así?...por un momento pensé que era un akuma, pero si lo fuera mi ojo izquierdo lo habría visto. Pero…..esta podría ser mi oportunidad para saber más sobre el decimocuarto….de esa manera podría tener una forma de encontrar una solución para todos los problemas en que estaba metido.

No le tenía confianza a mi maestro, él daba motivos para que todas las personas desconfiaran de él.

¿Qué acaso no confías en mí, estúpido mocoso? – mi maestro trató de mirarme de una manera aterradora, pero ya tenía mucho tiempo de estar con él. Ya no me da miedo.

¿Quiere la verdad?...bueno, se lo diré…..No confió en usted – Lo miré fastidiado por su comportamiento. ¿Acaso creía que yo era idiota?...por favor…..¿Que no hizo para que yo pensara eso?...Desde que lo conocí me ha tratado como si fuera su "mula de carga" ….

Bueno….entonces dejaré que Klaud Nine y Winters Sokalo vengan por ti – Cross se puso de nuevo el cigarrillo en la boca y se dio la vuelta para retirarse del lugar.

¿Klaud nine y Winters Sokalo?- ¿Los generales? – me quedé estupefacto.

Agradece a Komui de que todos los generales te estén buscando – Incluso de que las escorias a las que llamas amigos también estén en tu búsqueda. – el general se retiró el sombrero que llevaba puesto.

Espere…¿Komui llamó a los generales para buscarme? – esto definitivamente iba a ser muy malo.

¿Acaso estas sordo, estúpido aprendiz? - sabía que Cross tenía poca paciencia conmigo. Pero…bueno…era de esperarse de una persona como él.

¿Pero por qué tenía que llamar a los generales? - Levanté la voz considerablemente. Mi maestro no dijo nada por mi reacción.

Ellos quieren encontrarte lo más rápido posible – El Vaticano también va tras de ti, por eso nos hicieron suspender nuestras actividades por venirte a buscar. – Cross me mostró una desagradable mirada mirada….

Aunque …esta misión es de lo más fácil, ya que conozco donde se escondería mi estúpido alumno- Cross hizo un gesto de burla.

Y si es así…..¿Por qué no les ha dicho dónde estoy? – pregunté mientras le mostraba una gélida mirada. Conocía mejor que nadie a mi maestro y se perfectamente que se trae algo entre manos.

Es por una simple razón-Cross hizo una pausa.

¿Y que razón es esa? – pregunté bastante consternado.

La misma razón por la que decidiste ser exorcista – Una promesa – La contestación de mi maestro…..me tomó por sorpresa.

¡¿Cómo?! – no podía circular palabra.

Aunque no lo parezca …yo también hice una promesa - Pero….al parecer…la deuda ya fue saldada – tal vez mis ojos me engañaron, pero…..me pareció ver a mi maestro reírse…..¿será posible que mi ojo izquierdo se haya equivocado?

¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunté aun sorprendido por la inesperada reacción de Cross.

A lo que me refiero es….que hice una promesa, con la persona que te cuido cuando eras todavía muy joven – Cross me miró, esperando una reacción de mi parte.

No… - Eso es imposible – retrocedí unos cuantos pasos- Es imposible que haya hecho una promesa con Mana – No es verdad.

Claro que es verdad - el maestro respondió sin siquiera hacer alguna gesticulación de su parte.

¿Por qué tendría que creerle? ….Usted siempre a sido mentiroso y manipulador – no pude evitar mirarlo con enojo.

Por qué yo se lo que quieres saber sobre Neah –

¿Sobre Neah? – miré confundido a mi maestro.

¿No es esa la razón por la cual escapaste de la Congragación? ¿Qué acaso no querías saber sobre el décimo cuarto Noé? - Preguntó.

Si….pero – hice una pausa…..

Necesitó saber que tiene que ver ese Noé con Mana- fije mi vista en Cross…que parecía algo confundido por lo que acababa de decir.

¿Qué no lo sabes ya? - Cross frunció el ceño.

¿Qué se supone que tengo que saber? – ¿que acaso creía que era adivino?

Ahhh…..parece que todavía no has comprendido. –Cross empezaba a fastidiarse.

Lo único que pregunto es…..¿Que tiene que ver con Mana? – miré enojado a mi maestro.

No tienes remedio…..ahhh…está bien ….te lo dire….. – Al parecer Cross no estaba muy dispuesto a decírmelo…pero…unos momentos después empezó a hablar. No despegué la vista de mi maestro….solo esperaba, a que el General me diera la respuesta.

* * *

Para algunos en la Congregación….el ambiente alegre que antes predominaba, desapareció extrañamente del lugar.

Los buscadores, no tenían ninguna orden.

Los científicos tampoco tenían mucho que hacer, algo realmente extraño, ya que siempre tenían mucho trabajo durante el día y ni siquiera tenían tiempo libre para descansar. Pero esos últimos días habían sido todo lo contrario. Johnny y otros científicos se miraban entre si confundidos por lo que estaba sucediendo. Otros gritaban de alegría…..porque por fin tenían un día libre sin tener que realizar todo ese pesado trabajo que tenían que realizar día a día y otros solo miraban sorprendidos lo que estaba pasando.

Excepto Reever , que permanecía sentado en su escritorio. Su mirada permanecía perdida y su mente divagaba sobre lo que estaba pasando. A demás de Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda y Komui…..él era uno de los pocos que sabían que era lo que realmente sucedia.

Las misiones que tenían los exorcistas, fueron suspendidas…Lo cual confundió a Miranda y Krory, que se habían estado preparando para una misión que tenían que empezar en unos cuantos días…Pero…. de un día para otro, cambiaban el rumbo de las cosas.

Al igual que ellos, Chaoji, había empezado a entrenar y a practicar para convertirse en un exorcista, pero sin alguna razón aparente, suspendieron la práctica y le ordenaron que se dirigiera al despacho de Komui. Ante eso no pudo evitar sentirse confundido. Y se intensifico aún más cuando al entrar al despacho, vio a sus otros compañeros. Estaban Miranda y Krory sentados enfrente del escritorio de Komui y Atrás de ellos se encontraban Lavi, Lenalee y Kanda, que permanecían de pie.

Al principio, Chaoji se sintió aliviado por no estar solo él en el despacho de Komui. Pensaba que tal vez había hecho algo mal durante el entrenamiento…y que por eso lo habían mandado llamar, solo para reñirle.

La ligera sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de Chaoji, desapareció cuando notó algo extraño en sus compañeros. No eran Miranda ni Krory. Si no, Lenalee y Lavi.

Con Kanda no encontraba ningún cambio relevante, pero con sus otros dos amigos, se notaba a simple vista que algo les preocupaba.

La mirada perdida de Lenalee…Y el semblante serio de Lavi hizo que se tensara. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaban asi?. Se preguntaba para sí mismo Chaoji.

El sonido de una puerta abrirse, llamó la atención de los presentes, los cuales al instante vieron el semblante serio que mostraba Komui desde que entró a su despacho. Inmediatamente, Komui se dirigió a su escritorio, y se sentó sin siquiera mirar a los exorcistas que estaban sentados enfrente él.

Tomó unos cuantos papeles y empezó a hablar.

Sé que deben de estar confundidos por la interrupción tan repentina de misiones – Komui se acomodó sus lentes como usualmente lo hacía. Pero la expresión de su rostro no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando Komui? – Los entrenamientos y las misiones han sido suspendidos. – interrogó Chaoji

Si…..nunca habían suspendido todas las misiones - ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el Rumano.

Me temo que si Krory – Y por esa razón se ha decidido suspender las otras misiones – De lo que les voy a hablar es más importante que eso - Komui se aclaró la garganta.

¿De qué se trata Komui? – preguntó miranda.

Antes de responder….Komui miró fijamente a los otros tres exorcistas. Los cuales le respondieron con una mirada seria.

Komui respiro hondo….

La situación es esta….

* * *

¿Qué? – pregunte en un estado de total confusión.

Lo que has oído – Cross respondió.

Neah…es…..- no podía hablar por la impresión.

Neah es el hermano menor de Mana – repitió mi maestro.

Pero…como – fui interrumpido.

Hace años, antes de que fuera general. La orden me mando durante un tiempo a buscar el paradero de una inocencia, ya que los buscadores no habían tenido éxito en identificar con exactitud el paradero de esta. Estuve viajando por Inglaterra durante una larga temporada. En ese entonces fue cuando conocí a Mana y a Neah.

Mana a veces era demasiado sobreprotector con su hermano menor. El cual se molestaba cada vez que su hermano lo trataba como un niño pequeño, a pesar de que ya casi era mayor de edad.

A pesar de mis constantes búsquedas de la inocencia…no pude dar con ella. En esa ocasión los datos que se nos habían brindado eran erróneos. No había ninguna inocencia.

Regrese al pueblo donde había conocido a Mana y Neah….con la intención de despedirme de ellos, ya que nos habíamos vuelto amigos durante el tiempo que busqué la inocencia en ese pueblo.

Pero….. Lo que me encontré fue algo realmente inesperado.

Ese día en la plaza de la ciudad, fue cuando ví por primera vez al Conde Milenario.

Luchaba arduamente con alguien….pero en ese entonces no había alcanzado a ver….era demasiado peligroso acercarse al área en medio de esa batalla.

Eso duró unos cuantos minutos….hasta que desde las nubes de humo y tierra …se alcanzó a ver que el Conde desaparecía.

Fue cuando preparé mi inocencia…y me encamine donde antes había sido la batalla. Pero lo que vi…..no lo creía…

Neah…..estaba en el suelo. Debajo de el se lograba ver una inmensa mancha de sangre, y al lado de Neah se encontraba Mana, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Desde donde me encontraba se lograban apreciar las lágrimas que recorrían por sus mejillas.

Apretaba los puños con una enorme furia.

Me acerque rápido a donde se encontraban,

Trate de ayudarlo, pero ya era tarde. Las heridas que le había hecho el Conde eran demasiado graves.

De repente, Neah empezó a crear algo. A pesar de sus heridas de muerte. El empezó y terminó a Timcanpy.

¿Timcanpy?- mire de inmediato en mi capucha. De inmediato…salio Timcanpy, que empezó a volar cerca del general.

Timcanpy fue creado por Neah para encontrar a su rencarnación… Entonces fue cuando él me pidió que lo buscara ….y en ese entonces yo prometi que lo haría.

Y veinte años después….me encuentro a su reencarnacion…..pero resulta ser un alumno idiota – la actitud que antes había tenido…..desaparecio…..volviendose a apreciar al Cross al que estaba acostumbrado.

Entonces,,,yo – no logre terminar de hablar….cuando desde lejos se escuchan los gritos de las personas. Muchos corrieron hacia donde estábamos nosotros, así que me hice a un lado para no obstruir el paso.

Las personas estaban aterrorizadas…..¿Que era lo que estaba sucediendo?- me pregunte.

Otro grito llamó mi atención….pero este me era familiar ….era de… - miré alarmado hacia donde se había escuchado el grito.

¡Emi! – grité con la esperanza de recibir alguna respuesta. Pero no la hubo.

Entonces…. Mi ojo izquierdo se activó.

Un akuma – musité.

Debieron de haberse escondido en alguna parte de la ciudad – Que cobardes – Hablo mi maestro.

No hice caso a lo siguiente que dijo…

Solo corrí.

Corrí sin pensarlo a donde se volvieron a escuchar gritos.

No me importaba en esos lo que estaba diciendo mi maestro…solo pensaba en correr….correr todo lo que pudiera para rescatar a las personas del circo en el que, a pesar del corto tiempo que llevaba, las personas que conocí eran preciadas para mí.

No podía dejarlos….no ahora

Pare cerca de la carpa en donde había estado en la mañana.

Ahora se estaba incendiando…

Voltee a todas direcciones para buscar a alguna persona conocida.

Entonces ….ví a todas las personas que habían estado junto a mí en el viaje.

Estaban agrupadas en un solo lugar… y parecía que estaban a salvo.

Suspire aliviado….pero …..me dí cuenta de que faltaba….

¡Emi!

Tres akumas de nivel tres y dos de nivel cuatro se arremolinaron cerca de los demás….

Me quité el guante que tapaba mi inocencia….y me prepare para atacar.

Me acerque más hacia donde estaban los akumas…debía destruirlos rápido…o las vidas de las personas que aquí estaban estarían en peligro.

El grito se volvió a escuchar….pero esta vez más cerca.

Mire rápidamente hacía los Akuma…y entonces….pude ver a Emi…..

No – Corrí hacia los akumas. Debía salvar a Emi…Nunca me perdonaría que saliera lastimada por mi culpa. Nunca me lo perdonaría.

Debido a mi falta de cautela al tratar de atacar…..El akuma nivel tres se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Al igual que ese akuma…..los demás fijaron su atención en mí. Debía llevarlos a otro lugar….Era peligroso luchar aquí.

Apreté los puños con fuerza…debía idear algún plan…. Pero…aun si lo tuviera

¿Cómo lograría vencer a dos akuma nivel cuatro?

* * *

Que les pareció?

Bueno…..eso se los dejo a ustedes…merece reviews? O no? ….o tal vez una persecución? XD.

Antes que nada…debo aclarar que a partir de este capítulo…..el comportamiento de algunos personajes cambiara….(un ejemplo es Cross)….si les gustaría que siga siendo como en este capítulo solo díganlo…..y si quieren de vuelta al otro Cross….solo díganlo….y yo me encargare de cambiar al cross…de este cap.

Ahhh ..y otra cosa más.

¿Cómo quieren que sea Neah en este fic?

¿Qué quiera destruir al Conde…a costa de tomar el control de Allen? O ¿Qué lo ayude conforme va avanzando la historia y que al final los dos derroten al Conde Milenario?

Si hay votos..ganara la que tenga la mayor cantidad y aparecerán los resultados en el próximo capitulo…y si no lo hay…mmmmm ….desidire con que Neah…..se va a contar en el fic…


End file.
